The First Sunrise
by BrookelovesTwilightForever
Summary: A Jacob and Renesmee story. Nessie and Jacob have stronger feelings for each other once Jacob tells her about imprinting, but then the Volturi come, explaining a prophecy that could put Nessie and Jacob's life in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have a ton of ideas for this story! Of course this one might be a little short and not as good, but I needed to start out somehow! **

**I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot. If there are characters that you have not heard of they may be my creation.**

**Well I hope you like it! Please review!**

Nessie POV

The sun was visible through my window as sunrise came. I opened my eyes, feeling refreshed and excited for the new day. Excited because I was going to see Jacob. I was hanging out with Jacob more and more. I felt like I had this stronger connection with him than I have ever had my entire life.

I rolled out of bed, showering and getting dressed. I skipped down the hallway and to the kitchen where I was about to make myself a bowl of cereal. My father Edward looked up from his book to me as I skipped along to the kitchen.

"You're looking rather excited."

Of course, having a mind reader for a father, he already knew.

"Yes, I'm going down to La Push to see Jacob for a while, is that ok?"

"I don't mind. You do spend a lot more time with him lately."

My father always takes note on how much time I spend with Jacob, what we're doing, and how long I'm gone. Now that I've gotten older he has more of an eye on me and Jake. Not that he never watched Jacob's behavior towards me, but it annoyed me sometimes.

I made my bowl of Cheerios and sat down across from my father at the table. He continued reading his book while I ate my Cheerios, tracing the lines on the wooden table with my free hand. After about ten minutes I noticed my mother Bella wasn't here.

"She's up at the mansion."

My father put his book down and looked at me. His golden eyes studied me until I gave him a curious glance. He noticed my train of thought.

"Nothing Ness, just thinking."

He kept doing that, the whole staring thing, all month. I wasn't sure if it was because my birthday was coming up. I was reaching my physical maturity of 17.

Then I would stop aging.

No more growth spurts, no more physical changes throughout the days, and no more hiding from the world. I would be able to go to school, and even better, see my grandmother Renee.

My grandma Renee thinks my parents, myself, and the rest of the Cullen family live in Canada. I have never met her, but I so badly want to and wait for the moment to finally meet her. I was very excited for that day. My father brought me out of my reverie.

"You will meet her soon. I promise"

He smiled, giving me that smile that my mother always loved, and one that always made me smile back. I went back to my cereal, finishing it then grabbing my coat on my way out the door to La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Two chapters in one week! Been feeling like writing :)**

**I don't own Twilight, **

**please review!**

Jacob POV

I was on my way back from patrol with Seth when I saw Nessie drive up in her black Porshe that she received for her 16th birthday. At least she looked 16 because really she was almost 6. She parked by my house and nearly fell backwards when I ran up to her, still in my wolf form.

"I missed you so much!!!!!"

The funny thing was, we saw each other more and more every day. Now that her birthday was coming up soon, I was going to tell her…

About the imprint.

I hoped that she would feel the same way about me.

Seth left us to go phase and meet up with the rest of the pack at Sam and Emily's. I wanted to spend a few hours alone with Nessie.

She started laughing when I wagged my tail, and I licked her face.

"HAHAHA EWW JAKE!!!"

I gave her the signal that I was going to phase.

"Ok, I'll be inside."

She smiled her smile that always took my breath away, and as she approached the door I turned around towards the trees to go phase.

Nessie POV

I went inside to wait for Jacob. While waiting I said hi to Billy and went to his room. I always liked his room. Very small and boyish I guess you could say. I stared at some of the cute childhood pictures of Jacob sitting on a shelf that I have seen at least a thousand times.

"I always find you in here."

I turned around quickly, snapping out of my thoughts, while he casually strolled up to me, wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt as usual. Showing off his huge biceps and abs. His hair cropped short the way I liked it. It was so Jacob.

He picked me up in one of the many bear hugs I received every time I saw him, to the point where it was hard to breathe.

"Can't..breathe.."

"Oh! Sorry."

He put me down, and I gave him a fake punch. Since he knew I was in a playful mood, we started wrestling each other, like we did many times before, though he was careful not to hurt me. My father always told Jacob to be careful. Like he could hurt me! I'm still half vampire!

"I'll bring you down first Jake, I will this time you know it!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Though you have won a few times, I have still beat you many times before!"

"Watch me."

I finally came free of his grasp and ran with my super speed out the door and behind a few bushes. I hid and saw Jake run out and start walking the trail I did near the bushes. Once he was close enough, I lunged forward and jumped on top of him.

We started rolling until we finally stopped, me laying on top of his chest. We kind of just stared at each other until we noticed our positions.

"Oh….um…ill just..get up now."

It was an akward moment. Jake was always like a big brother to me. This felt a little different.

I got up. Blushing, I wiped the dirt of my clothes as Jacob got up, also blushing.

How embarrassing. My face was probably beet red!

"So…what do you want to do?" He asked, still blushing, but giving me that amazing smile of his.

"Could we go down to the beach?"

"Sure Ness, whatever you want."

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach, walking through the water, though it was supposed to be cold, it felt normal to me and Jacob because of our body heat. I laughed as Jake came behind me and picked me up. Twirling me around and laughing along with me. Something he always did since I was a small child.

"Hey Nessie! Jacob!"

It was Quil and Embry along with Claire, the girl Quil always babysat. There was something about him that I was always curious about. The way he was drawn to Claire…

"Are you two going to be at the bonfire tonight?" Embry asked

"If Nessie wants to go I'll be there."

"Yes! Of course!"

Jacob and the guys started talking as I talked to the very excited Claire, my other best friend since I was young. Since I was almost 17, in physical age, Claire was 8 years old. Almost nine.

"Hi Claire, its been awhile!"

Claire replied excitedly, "I missed you too, we should hang out more!"

I laughed at her, happy to see her after so long.

"We'll hang out tonight before the bonfire starts."

"Okay! I can't wait! Its been so long!"

The guys laughed at Claire's excited response. She had a personality that sparked with energy.

The guys said goodbye to Jake and I as I said bye to them and Claire. We promised to be at the bonfire, and I was left with Jacob, happy to be spending as much time with him as I could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**I read through this chapter a few times, and I think it sounds pretty good.**

**I hope you like it. Please review! **

**I do not own Twilight :)**

Jacob POV

_One week later_

I woke up from the sweet dreams of Nessie. I dreamed about her every night. Lying in bed I realized that today was her 17 birthday. The day I would tell her about the imprinting. I was nervous and anxious for her reaction. I wanted her to feel the same way as I was starting to feel for her.

But what if she doesn't?

I was sure Edward had noticed my thoughts about this the last few times I have came over to the mansion. I couldn't help it. I was in love with this amazing girl who I have been waiting for almost 6 years now. I'm anxious to tell her, but ready.

I was going to tell her tonight.

Nessie POV

_I found myself walking on the shores of First Beach, when I noticed Jacob come into view. My heart skipped a beat, and I ran up to him, as he picked me up and twirled me around. We laughed. He put me down and looked me in the eyes, as if he was nervous._

"_Jake is there something wrong?"_

_He looked to the ocean then back, his grasp on me tightened._

"_Jacob please tell me, just tell me."_

_He seemed to have calmed down. But I could tell whatever it was that he wasn't telling me was still bothering him._

"_Nessie….I…."_

"WAAAKE UP NESSIE!"

I sat upright in my bed, sweat coming down my face. It was Alice. Coming to remind me that today was

My birthday.

This would be the year that I would physically stop aging and have the maturity and the physicality of a 17 year old. I was glad. Very glad.

"Get up Ness! I have your outfit! I really think you should wear this today!"

She pulled out of a huge shopping bag a white sundress that went down to about the knee. It was beautiful. I thought I was going to scream if Alice pulled out a hot pink ruffled dress like she had many times before, unsuccessfully trying to force me into it, but this was perfect.

"Do you like it? Please tell me you do. Bella helped me pick it out."

Thank goodness my mother helped her. I had my mother's fashion sense. Jeans, a T-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes was my favorite outfit. But this was both cute and casual enough for the occasion.

"Yes Alice! Its perfect! I love it!"

"Wait there's more!"

"Of course there's more!" I laughed. Alice always went over the top.

She then pulled out a dark jeans jacket along with a pair of high heels.

"Alice, I love the jacket but no heels."

" I knew you were going to say that! But since its your birthday I won't make you."

"Just because its my birthday doesn't mean you have to give me the special treatment, Alice."

She turned away from the clothes and in the next moment she was next to me on my bed.

"Oh. So you want me to force you into these heels."

She held them in her hands. I felt clumsy wearing heels. My past experiences were not so great either.

"Alice, I'm wearing my brown converse, and that's that."

"Fine, but when you wear those shoes with dresses it looks really weird."

"I like them. They don't make me feel like a klutz."

"Very funny. Get ready! I have a surprise for you!"

I was expecting that. Alice always went all out on my birthday. Every year the parties got bigger and more extravagant and I really wished that she would cut it out and lay low for once, but it wasn't like anyone could rein Alice in. Nothing got in Alice's way when it came to big events. Sadly, my birthday was one of them.

I took a shower, put on the dress and jacket along with my converse, and threw the ugly heels in the corner of my closet.

As soon as I walked out my door the chaos began.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Alice, Jasper,Emmett, Carlisle, and my father were at the door. My mother was behind the crowd letting out a small sigh.

"I tried to tell them not to." My mother grinned.

"Well at least you tried." I let out a weak smile. Today was going to be a long day.

Jacob POV

I arrived at the Cullen house about ten minutes later with Seth, Quil, and Embry. The rest of the pack was coming over later, along with Charlie. I was pretty sure the little pixie went over the top like she did every year and turned the place into a mad house. Of course, when I walked in, furniture was rearranged for a dance floor with a dj booth. Colored lights hung from the ceiling, and large table was set up with refreshments, along with the traditional birthday cake and a large overflowing display of presents.

I laughed. Poor Nessie was probably living one of her worst nightmares.

Edward joined in on the joke. We both chuckled, and soon everyone was staring. I composed myself.

" Nothing its nothing." Still grinning

"Jake?"

"Right here." I smiled.

She ran up to me. Finally happy to be with her again, I gave her another one of my famous bear hugs and kissed the top of her head. I pressed my nose into her hair. Her scent was amazing.

"How is your day so far?" I chuckled. A look of annoyance came across her face as she pulled away.

" I'm surviving this nightmare so far."

I laughed. We looked around again. I saw Nessie cringe.

"Why couldn't Alice lay low for once?" She said with an exasperated sigh

"Because that's Alice. No worries though. I'll be with you the whole time."

She smiled. The rest of the day was spent at the mansion, and as soon as the rest of the pack and Charlie arrived the party really got going. Everyone was dancing, eating, talking, and enjoying themselves. Once Nessie finished opening the endless amounts of presents, the party started to die down and people were leaving. I finally had the opportunity to get Nessie to myself and tell her.

I walked up to Edward, "Do you mind if I take Nessie to La Push for a bit?"

He glanced up at me immediately, reading the thoughts that ran through my head over and over again.

"Yes, you can. But please, if Renesmee can't take it in all at once….."

"No worries I'm prepared for any reaction."

"Just take the whole imprinting thing slowly if you could, please."

He stared at me anxiously, but I reassured him and turned back to find Nessie.

Nessie POV

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Jacob stare into my eyes. It was almost mesmerizing.

"Hey..um…do you want to go to La Push for a bit? Maybe take a walk on the beach?"

His gaze suddenly turned into a more nervous expression almost like in my dream the previous night. I hoped I wasn't going to re-live that dream.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled "Let's get out of here."

As we arrived, Jake wrapped his arm around me as we headed for the beach. I was starting to get kind of nervous because even though the beach was one of our favorite places to spend time together, my akward dream from the other night was replaying over and over in my head. I hope this wasn't any kind of weird sign.

We silently walked along the shore for about ten minutes when Jacob started to slow down the pace.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, paranoid because of that stupid dream.

"No Nessie of course not. I brought you down here for a specific reason. I want to talk to you about something."

My heart started racing. Since Jake said nothing was wrong I reassured myself. I sighed.

"Okay, what is it?"

We walked over to a washed out log and sat down. Jacob sat still and looked out to the ocean. His expression looked calm but thoughtful. After a minute or two he looked over at me.

"Nessie….do you know what an imprint is?"

"No……why what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he sighed, "An imprint… is when a wolf finds that one special person that they can't live without….."

I nodded, curious as to where this was going.

"And Nessie….I imprinted on _you_."

I took a moment to take this all in. Jacob _imprinted on me _which meant that I was the one person he _couldn't live without_. My heart skipped a few beats, as I realized where this was going.

"Renesmee…." _He rarely used my real name, _I thought. "I waited since the day you were born for this day to come….._"_

"_I love you."_

I couldn't believe it. Jacob felt the same way that I was starting to feel about him. I gazed at him, a look of shock and amazement came across my face.

"Oh Jacob!"

Then the tears came. I was crying because I was happy. I have never been happier in my life.

"Why are you crying? Are you upset? Do you not feel the same way about me?"

All these questions burst out of him. He looked nervous. I scooted closer and cuddled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"No I'm crying because I'm _happy!"_

He gave a sigh of relief. I looked up and we gazed into each other's eyes.

_I was in love with this boy._

"Jacob…I love you too!" The tears kept coming. "I do feel the same way. I love you so much."

"I love you with all my heart, Ness." He gave me that breathtaking smile, and we sat right there on the beach, taking in this amazing moment that I would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**I needed a day or two to figure out I was where I was going to go with the story. **

**I hope you like this chapter. I had to think everything through and it took me longer to write.**

**Like always, I do not own Twilight **

**Enjoy :)**

Nessie POV

_The next day_

Jacob and I were alone at his house, laying on the couch together watching a movie. Billy left to go hang out with Charlie and Sue for a bit. Jacob and I were snuggled up together. His arm around me and my head laying against his chest. When the movie was over, I looked up at him and he gazed at me. We looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Jake.." I finally said

"Yes?"

"I want to try something…"

"What……"

"Just stay still…"

I leaned my head against his, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to his.

It was amazing. We kissed slowly, but then the kiss became stronger. I put my hands in his hair, holding tightly, while he held my waist. When we finally pulled apart, out of breath, I looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you more than you could imagine, Ness, with all my heart."

He beamed at me. I layed against his chest. We stayed like that for a while until my father called, telling me it was time to come home. When I looked out the window, it was pitch black out. I sighed. Time passed too fast when I was with Jacob.

I looked at my phone. It was 8:35.

"You have to go already? He said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes. Time goes by too fast when we're together."

He laughed. "It does. Well let's get you home before your dad lashes out on me."

Jacob drove me home in his Rabbit this time. He hated when I drove alone at night. He had his arm around me while I was snuggled up to him. I pressed my nose to his shirt and took in his scent. I loved it. He had this musky forest smell. I liked it.

When he pulled in to the front of the house, he turned off the car and turned to face me.

"Goodnight Nessie, I love you."

"I love you too, Jake."

He leaned towards me and gave me a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips. I didn't want to let go… ever.

I pulled away. I didn't want to take it any farther. My father was probably inside bugging his eyes out at whatever Jake was thinking at the moment.

I slid across the seat to the door and got out. Before I closed it, I leaned inside.

"Bye Jacob Black."

He chuckled. "Bye Renesmee Cullen."

As soon as I walked up the door, I gave him one last glance and walked inside.

Jacob POV

The next day I woke up early to meet up with Embry and Seth for patrol. My thoughts were filled with Nessie and our evening together the previous night.

As soon as I phased my feet pattered against the forest floor. I picked up the speed, letting the wind whistle past me. My thoughts were interrupted by the thoughts of Seth coming into my mind. I could hear him running behind me, soon catching up. We ran until we reached the clearing where we waited for Embry.

"So Jacob, I see you told Nessie and she took it pretty well?" said Seth

"Yeah, thankfully, I don't know what I could do without her."

"Lucky, I wished I could imprint already."

Seth first phased shortly before Nessie was born. It's been 6 years now, and he still hasn't imprinted. He often thought about it. I kind of felt bad for him, though, because Seth along with Leah, Collin and Levi were the only wolves in our pack who haven't imprinted yet.

"Seth, when the time comes, you'll find that special person. I never expected to imprint on a half human, half vampire girl."

"I just feel…..lost…you know? I want to have my other half, to feel like there's someone who wants me and feels the need to have me around, to have someone to look forward to coming home to.

I knew Seth looked up to me. He felt alone. He wanted the things that I had, but what could I do? I didn't really have anything else to say, when finally Embry appeared out of the shade of the trees towards us.

"Sorry I'm late, but I caught a vampire scent up east. I followed it, but lost it too quickly."

The three of us followed Embry to where he caught the scent, when all of us stopped.

"Don't you smell that?" said Embry.

"Yeah, it smells like there's at least three of them." I said.

We tracked down the scent until it became stronger. We were getting closer.

"Guys the trail is going towards the Cullens' house. Pick up the pace!"

We sped through the trees. I was anxious to get to the Cullens... to Nessie.

The scent was unfamiliar, and the Cullens didn't have vistors often, maybe once or twice a year.

As we got closer, I caught sight of them. There were four of them. I was sure that they noticed us because they were speeding up, still in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Guys, don't attack them. They might be visiting the Cullens."

The three of us split up, still following the four vampires. We wanted to make sure they didn't get away. I really wanted to know who they were. I would be pissed if Edward didn't tell me they were having company coming.

I suddenly noticed that one of the vamps had a different heartbeat from the rest of them, almost like Nessie's……

"Seth, Embry… I think one of them is half human, half vamp. Just listen! One of their heartbeats sounds uneven to the others, and the scent is kind of confusing, it smells almost like a human."

"Your right Jacob, I can smell it." Embry said.

"Should we attack anyways?" Seth asked.

"No…I think I know who it might be."

"Who?!"

There was the Cullen house in view. The four vampires ran into the light of the clearing by the house, and sure enough, it was Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri… the Amazon Coven, along with Nahuel, the half-human, half-vampire kid that I did not like at all.

When I entered the clearing, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Alice were there to welcome them. Seth and Embry stood their stance near the trees.

Edward noticed me, and he looked surprised to see us. When he read my thoughts, he walked up to Zafrina.

"Were Jacob, Embry, and Seth following you?"

"Was that them? I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to take the chances to stop and get attacked."

She turned and walked over to me. "I'm so sorry we didn't announce our arrival here. We wanted to come as a surprise." She turned to glance over at Edward. "I hear that Renesmee's birthday just passed?"

"Yes, it did."

"We would have come sooner, but we were visiting with the Egyptian Coven. Then we met up with Nauhel who also wanted to come join us."

Nauhel was standing next to Senna. His expression was calm and alert. I was pissed. _Why did he have to come? _I thought. I knew he had a thing for Nessie. It bugged me. _Nessie is mine._

Carlisle replied, "That is ok Zafrina, but if we don't get a notice that you are coming to visit, we can't inform Jacob, which means that he will think of you as an enemy."

"I promise it will not happen again," She turned back over to me, "I'm sorry if we have caused you any trouble. I will give a notice from now on."

I didn't care. I was still pissed.

That was when Nessie ran outside.

"Zafrina?!"

"Hello child, its so nice to see you again!"

After a few hugs and sentences were exchanged to each other, I approached Nessie.

"Hey Jake!" She bent down and hugged me, giving me a kiss on my head.

Then I noticed Nahuel staring at us. _Go the hell away! _I thought.

Of course, instead of going away, he came up to us.

"Hey Renesmee. Its nice to see you."

Renesmee stood up. I knew she only thought of Nahuel as a friend, no matter what he thought of her.

"Just call me Nessie, and its nice to see you too."

Nessie and Nahuel exchanged a few words. Nessie didn't know many people like herself. As long as no harm came to her I was happy.

I gave Nessie the signal that I was going to phase. I ran to go meet up with Seth and Embry.

"You guys can go home now. Our shift ended about a half an hour ago anyways."

"So their just visiting?"

"Yeah, unfortunately Nahuel had to join."

"Jacob, Nessie is your imprint. Don't worry about it. She won't let things go too far between the two of them." Embry reassured me.

I sighed. I hoped this wasn't going to be a long visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Karlene for helping me on this chapter. Thank you! ****If anyone else has any ideas they would like to contribute, I will definitely read them.**

**I'm still going to write this story how I want it though, I have so many ideas for this its insane!**

**I update frequently, so please enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Twilight :)**

Nessie POV

The Amazon Coven along with Nauhel were going to stay for a few days. It was so nice to see them after so long. I enjoyed their company. It was nice to see new people every once in a while.

Jacob and I were walking towards the river near my parents' cottage. I wanted some alone time with him. I could also tell that he was a little antsy about something.

We reached the river and sat down. I curled up against Jacob, and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

After a few minutes, I broke the silence.

"Jake…is something bothering you?"

"No…why?"

"Jake, don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you, please tell me."

I looked up at him and layed my head against his. After a few minutes passed he still wasn't talking. I definitely knew something was wrong.

"Is it me?"

"NO! Its not you love, its….its Nauhel."

_Nahuel? Why would Nauhel be bothering him. They barely even exchanged a few words to each other._

"Why? You two have barely even said anything to each other."

"Its just the way he looks at you sometimes, Nessie. I don't like it."

I took his face in my hands. "Jacob, I don't see him that way. I only see him as a friend. But please, he is the only one I know who is just like me. I don't any other half-human, half-vampires. Its nice to have someone to relate to when it comes to what I am."

That is when I kissed him. I didn't want him to worry…about anything. _He is mine._ I thought. _I want him always and forever. Nothing could change my mind._

When the kiss ended I leaned my head against his.

"I love you, you know that, right? Nothing can change my mind about the way I feel about you."

Then he kissed me. It was a strong, powerful kiss. It felt so good. I didn't want it to end.

But finally, when it ended, he cupped my face in his hands.

"I love you Nessie, more than words can explain."

I layed my head against his chest. We sat there for a little while until it got darker.

He broke the silence. "We should get going, love"

I felt too tired to get up. I wanted to lay here with him forever.

"I don't want to get up." I complained.

"Fine, then I'll carry you."

He picked me up. Cradled me against his chest, and started walking. Tired from all the excitement the day's events brought, I finally fell asleep.

***

Jacob POV

I decided to let Nessie sleep because when we got back to the Cullen house she was already asleep in my arms. She had a long day.

I set her down on the couch and covered her with the throw blanket laying against the couch. I kissed her head, and when I turned around I jumped.

"You know that really bugs me, the way you just come out of thin air! I can't even hear you!" I whispered, quiet not to wake Nessie.

"Sorry. I find it very amusing." Bella replied in a whisper.

"I think I'll just go home now. Billy probably wants me home soon."

Bella gave me a weak smile. "Okay Jacob. I don't think Ness will be waking up anytime soon anyways."

We exchanged our goodbyes for the night. I gave Nessie one last glance before I walked out the door, phased, and ran home.

***

Nessie POV

I woke up on the couch in the living room of the huge Cullen house. It was still dark out, and Jacob was gone.

I sat up and looked around, meeting my mother's curious gaze.

"Hello Ness. Jacob left a little while ago so you could sleep. You had a long day."

I rubbed my eyes and threw the blanket off of me. I walked over to the chair where my mother sat, her expression serene and almost angel-like.

I glanced at the clock on the end table. It was 11:47.

I turned back to my mother and gave her a hug.

"I love you mom."

"I love you, too."

She looked back at me and smiled. We didn't have moments like this often. I liked to remind her that I was still here, appreciating everything she did for me.

That was when my father and Emmett came around the corner.

"Its about time you woke up, squirt!"

Emmett liked to call me that. I didn't mind though.

He walked up to me and picked me up, giving me a big bear hug that always left me gasping for air.

"Emmett…can't….breathe."

"Hahaha! Whoops, my bad."

He put me down. My mother and father laughed. I looked at them. They were so happy with each other. I was glad to finally have someone to love in my life.

That was when Alice, Jasper, and Nauhel came in. They were laughing about something. About what I wasn't sure. I remembered what Jacob told me about Nahuel. I promised him nothing would happen between us. _Nauhel was just a friend_. I thought. _I won't take it too far. I didn't see him like that. _

I was pretty sure my father was reading my mind, because he turned his attention towards me and gestured me to come up to him.

"Renesmee, let's go for a walk, do you mind." My father asked.

I nodded. We left the laughing crowd in the living room and walked out into the peaceful September night.

We walked a little ways into the forest, when my father finally slowed down the pace.

He turned to me. "Renesmee, I want to talk to you…about Jacob and Nauhel."

"Sure, what about?"

"Ness, I want you to know that…even if you know who you want in your life, that experimenting a little bit doesn't hurt. Just because Jacob doesn't like Nauhel doesn't mean that you can only restrict yourself to being friends with him. I want you to know what you want, dear. Don't let Jacob keep you back from anything you want to do."

I was happy that my father cared for my feelings. It was nice to be reminded of certain things, but I was sure that Jacob was the one person in my life that I would always want.

I turned and gave him a hug. "I love you dad, and I thank you for always reminding me of these things, but I'm absolutely positive that Jacob is the only person that I could not be without."

"As long as you're happy and you know what you want, I'm happy."

It was a nice moment. I missed being with my father. I wanted to hang out with him more.

"Of course, Nessie. I miss being with you too." He replied to my thoughts.

We started to head back to the house. After a while my parents decided to head back to the cottage.

I was really tired, so I changed into my pajamas, half asleep, and as soon as my head touched my pillow sleep overtook me.

***

_I was walking through the woods. It was evening. The sky was orange, and the sun was about to set behind the mountains. I walked until I reached the clearing where my family and I often played baseball whenever there were thunderstorms. Of course, since it wasn't thundering, why did I come here?_

_The dark figure coming out of the trees from across me answered my question._

_It was Nauhel. What was he doing here? Why is it just the two of us?_

_He was walking towards me, smiling. _

_Then Jacob came into the clearing. He was in his wolf form. He let out a low growl, getting bigger everytime Nahuel took a step towards me. _

"_Jacob stop, please?! Nahuel probably just wants to talk to me."_

_He didn't listen. When Nahuel was only about four feet away, Jacob started walking towards us, still growling._

"_Jacob! Nahuel won't hurt me! He's my friend! Please! Don't hurt him!"_

_But Jacob still wouldn't listen. Nauhel took another step. Jacob picked up his pace, his whole body rumbling._

_I backed away. "Nauhel, please back away before you get hurt."_

_As soon as Nahuel took another step, Jacob lunged towards him and I screamed. _

_Jacob stop! Get off of him please don't hurt him! STOP!"_

"STOP!!!" I screamed! I leaned upright in my bed, my father's hands on my shoulders.

"Ness, Ness, its ok, it was just a dream."

My mother was standing over him, staring at me and looking slightly worried.

I took a minute to take in a few breaths and calm myself down.

"I'm okay now. Don't worry about me, I'm okay, I'm okay."

I reassured them. I didn't want them to worry over me about a stupid dream. And besides, I told Jacob that _nothing_ would happen between Nahuel and I, so why would he want to hurt Nauhel?

I was really starting to hope that this dream wouldn't come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! **

**Okay so I'm going to be pretty busy this week, so the next chapter will probably be out by the end of this week.**

**I have tons of schoolwork and a project to work on, I hope you understand.**

**But until then, enjoy this lovely chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when I get reviews! Its makes me really happy, so PLEASE DO!**

**I do not own Twilight :)**

Jacob POV

_The next day_

I was on my way to the Cullen house after my shift with Jared. I was anxious to get there to make sure that the stupid head over heels idiot wasn't flirting with my Nessie. I really hated him. Though we barely talked, it was the way he gazed at Nessie every time she walks around the corner that makes me want to rip his guts out.

When I was close enough to the house, I phased and pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt. When I reached the clearing next to the house, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle were all outside along with the Amazon Coven and Nauhel. They were getting their baseball gear ready. I guess Alice had a vision that it was going to thunder.

I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, and there were dark clouds coming from the west.

I didn't see Nessie. _Was she okay?_

I ran over to Carlisle. "Hey where's Nessie? Is she okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yes she's fine. She will be joining us along with Bella and Edward in a bit. Would you like to join us?"

"Can't I just go over to the cottage and see…."

"No, Edward asked that he could have some time alone with her and Bella. Nessie didn't sleep well last night."

I had the urge to see her. To hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She could sleep in my arms. I didn't care.

_I just wanted to see her._

Esme came into view from around Edward's silver jeep.

"Why don't you join us Jacob? If you want to see Nessie, she will be joining us later on."

I sighed and decided to tag along. I didn't have anything better to do.

"Just lead the way and I'll follow."

Esme gave me a heart-warming smile. "Do want to play baseball?"

"Nah, I think I'll just watch." I wasn't a big baseball fan. I preferred watching rather than playing the sport.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie all hopped in one jeep, and the Amazon Coven and Nahuel hopped in the family's newest addition, a red jeep, while Alice, Jasper and I ran to the clearing where the whole family played baseball. They didn't get to play often, only during thunderstorms. I could tell they were excited.

When we arrived I found a good spot to lay down on the outskirts of the clearing, while everyone else set up and got ready to play.

Emmett and Jasper had to teach Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and Nahuel how to play. Of course I could understand because baseball is the American pastime. They probably don't play these kind of sports where they come from.

It was funny to watch Nauhel trying to swing a bat the first few times. I was pretty sure he didn't even know what a baseball bat was until now. I wanted to laugh so hard. I let out a low chuckle.

After a few minutes of explaining the sport all four of them got the hang of it. Soon the clouds became darker and thunder crashed. The game began.

***

Nessie POV

After a few minutes of calming myself and shaking myself out of the scary dream I showered and got dressed into a pair of dark washed out jeans, a grey sweater with a dark blue tank top underneath, a dark blue jacket, and my converse. I put my hair up into a messy pony tail and went to go make my bed.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my room and noticed that my bed was already made.

My mother was perched on the end of my bed. She sat so still she looked like a statue.

"Ness, do you want to go hunting? Maybe that's what you need to take your mind off of things."

I gave her a weak smile. "Sounds good to me. I am pretty thirsty too. I haven't hunted in awhile. I've been living off of human food for the past few days."

She laughed. "Ready to go catch yourself some elk?"

I licked my lips. "Mhhmmm. I can taste it already."

I could hear my father laughing out in the living room. My mother and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay sweetie, let's go."

The three of us were running deep into the forest. We ran our way towards the place we always found elk and deer. I was excited. I preferred blood over human food.

We finally slowed down the pace and kept quiet, concentrating on the sounds of any signs of life that we could feed off of. After a few minutes passed the smell of blood burned my throat. I ran towards the direction of the elk I was about to feed off of. I crouched into my hunting position and pounced onto the elk.

After I was done feeding, I turned around and headed back to my parents, feeling full and refreshed.

I found my father. He was done as well. We were just waiting on my mother now.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes, much better." I smiled at him.

A few minutes passed and my mother came.

"I'm done." She replied with a smile.

Thunder crashed throughout the sky. I remembered Alice saying there would be a baseball game out in the clearing today. That sounded fun. I needed something else to drain some of that nervous energy I was feeling today.

From there we headed to the clearing.

***

Jacob POV

After awhile of watching a few games of baseball, Edward, Bella, and Nessie finally came.

_Finally_ I thought.

Edward gave me a stern look.

_What? I'm really anxious to see Nessie. Is everything okay?_ I thought.

He nodded and went to join the game.

Nessie was standing next to Bella. She looked fine to me, though I could tell she was putting up an effort to look happy. I knew Renesmee well enough to the point where I could tell if something was bothering her.

As soon as she saw me she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was still in my wolf form. I licked her face and she let out a small giggle.

"Nice one, Jake." She chuckled.

She layed her head against my back and we layed there for awhile, watching the game and listening to the sounds of the thunder crash in the sky and the sound of the ball hitting the baseball bat, making a loud booming sound.

Nauhel saw us then when it wasn't his turn to bat. _Oh please, just leave Ness and I alone. _

But he came towards us anyways. "Hey, did you two want to play anytime soon?"

Nessie looked up and replied, " Yeah, I'll probably play a game or two." She replied softly.

She kissed my head and stood up. "Do you mind? I'll be back soon."

I wagged my tail to indicate that I was fine with it. She laughed.

I didn't mind that she went to play baseball. What annoyed me was that she was playing with Nauhel.

When it was her turn to bat, she stepped up to the plate the Cullens' set up, took her batting position, and hit the ball with a loud crack.

She was amazing. I loved to watch her play. The ball flew through the forest. Jasper went to go retrieve the ball while Nessie ran hyper-speed from 1st base, then second, then third…

"Run Nessie, RUN!!! WHOOOO!!!" Everyone cheered.

Just as Jasper threw the ball back to Rosalie, Nessie slid to home base.

More cheering erupted. I let out a howl.

Nessie looked over at me and laughed. It was nice to see that she was enjoying herself.

When I looked over to Nauhel he was just staring her down, his expression amused.

_Ugh, She's mine. Haven't you noticed already? Stop staring at her!_

This guy was really starting to pull my strings, but as long as he wasn't going to pull any tricks with my Nessie, I was just going to have to deal with it the rest of the time he stayed.

After 2 more games rain threatened to fall harder and harder, as it fell from just a small sprinkle to small drops.

The Cullens started packing up and getting in their jeeps. As soon as the Amazon Coven and most of the Cullens left, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and I ran back to the house.

***

Nessie POV

As soon as we arrived at the house we ran inside. It was raining buckets outside!

I was having a good day so far. Nothing happened out in the field between Jacob and Nauhel, so I breathed a sigh of relief for that. I was still watching Jacob's every move when it came to Nauhel.

_Nahuel is my friend and he can't hurt me._ I thought. _Jacob just needs to calm down._

I was in the kitchen with Jacob. Esme was making him something to eat because it was almost 5:30 and he told me he hasn't eaten anything since this morning. We sat down at the bar in the kitchen and I leaned against him.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked.

"No, I already went hunting before I came to meet up with you guys."

I put my hand to his cheek and showed him my hunting trip.

"Mhhmmmm, that must have been delicious!" he replied sarcastically.

He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I snuggled up closer to him.

Esme was making him some Cordon Bleu. She loved to cook. Her food was amazing.

I watched Jacob as his eyes went huge at the plate of food. It was funny to watch him eat. He ate like he hadn't eaten for weeks.

I couldn't help it. Sitting next to him watching him eat made me laugh so hard I was crying.

He looked over to me, curious as to what was so funny.

I cried so hard that soon almost everyone came down to the kitchen to see what the noise was about.

My father read my mind. "She's laughing at the way you eat, Jacob."

"Yeah, you eat like a pig." Rosalie added.

Jacob grinned at Rose, while I sat up to compose myself.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I sighed. Everyone probably though I was crazy.

As soon as Jacob was done eating we went upstairs to the lounge room. I wanted to spend some alone time with him after the day's events.

We sat down on the couch and popped in a movie. It was a comedy, and I tried to turn my attention to the movie to keep my thoughts off of Jacob and Nahuel. I knew he didn't like him, but I wanted him to.

"Ness, love…is something bothering you? You didn't look to happy when you came to join us earlier."

He noticed. I tried to put up an effort to look happy, but of course Jacob knew me well enough to tell whether I was okay or not.

I replied, still looking at the TV, "Jake, is Nahuel…annoying to you or something?"

I looked up at him, His expression smooth. He hesitated for a few seconds, then he replied.

"Ness, I really, and I mean really don't like the way he looks at you, the way he looked at you during the game earlier… he looked like he was going to drool all over himself."

I laughed at that. _How funny! Jacob was actually jealous of Nahuel!_

"What are you trying to do? Mark me as your territory?" I replied with a laugh.

"Well, I don't know if I would say it like that…"

"Jake," I took his face in my hands. "Like I said before, its _not like that. Please_, just be nice to him, that's all I ask of you."

"Fine." He replied, defeated.

I gave him a short but sweet kiss. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Ness."

I layed my head against his chest and enjoyed his warm body heat, along with the pattering of the rain against the window, letting my eyes droop, pulling me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm finally on winter break! I can update more now!**

**I have plenty of more ideas im going to use, the story DOES NOT END HERE! lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It inspires me to write more! and t****hanks to everyone who has been checking back!**

**I do not own twilight :)**

Jacob POV

_A few days later_

I took Nessie down to La Push today. Anything to get her away from that punk that was creeping around her. I have been doing this frequently…getting her out of the house to do stuff with _me._

Anything to keep her away from the idiot who would possibly make his move on her any minute.

We were in my Rabbit, driving to my house to drop off my car, then we were going to go down to the beach. It was _our _place. Our _special _place where we could be alone and be together.

We started walking towards the beach. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arm around mine. We walked on the shore, letting the water rush to our feet and back out into the ocean.

"Jacob…."

"Yes, love?"

"Be honest….are you trying to keep me away from Nahuel?"

Damn she was good.

"Wow you're very observant." I chuckled.

"I'm not taking this as a joke, Jacob, is that the truth?"

I sighed, "Yes, only because he looks as if he's going to kiss you any minute."

She pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eye.

"JACOB BLACK! How many times do I have to tell you, he WILL NOT kiss me! Yes, I have noticed that he gazes at me sometimes, or he tries to flirt with me! I'm pretty sure he knows that you and me are together! How rude Jake! You won't even let me hang out with him. I will make sure he knows, Jake, but you don't need to keep me from my friends!"

She exhaled, her cheeks red, then she turned around towards my house and started walking.

"Where are you going?!" I ran up to her.

"Home. I'm going home and you _won't _stop me."

"No Nessie, look I'm sorry! Please forgive me."

She kept walking. "No, I'm going home, and I want to be left alone…for awhile."

I felt so stupid. I didn't want her to be upset at me, and I didn't want her to get even more upset. I could hear her crying. I stopped right there in the sand and watched Nessie run into the forest.

***

Nessie POV

I ran as fast as I could. I ran to the cottage. I didn't want to talk to _anyone._ I was fed up with Jacob and his hate towards Nauhel. I wanted it to stop. I wanted Jacob to stop trying to control me. I knew that he trusted me, but that doesn't mean that he can pull me away from the people in my life.

My head hurt. I was crying. Crying until I couldn't cry anymore.

I ran into the cottage. It was empty. That was fine with me. I wanted to be alone anyways.

I rushed into my room, flinging myself onto my bed. I curled up into a ball and thought of nothing. I wanted to fall asleep and escape reality.

***

I woke up to darkness. My eyes felt puffy from crying. I rubbed my eyes and sat up when I heard a noise from the corner of my room. I turned on my other side and through the darkness I saw my father sitting in my mother's old rocking chair that she had for me when I was younger.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Renesmee…"

I didn't want to talk…to _anyone_. I wanted to be left alone.

"Renesmee…I'm not leaving. I know why you came back early…"

I sat up and stared at him through the darkness.

"What are you going to tell him? I can't get through to him." I whispered.

He moved from the chair and in the blink of an eye he was sitting next to me on my bed. He wrapped his cold arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I gave him a hug. The tears started coming.

"Don't cry Renesmee. He hurt you. He _hurt your feelings. Go talk to him."_

"I can't handle it. It's too much…

His kissed my head and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

I felt horrible. I wanted to end all of this… to put everything straight and keep this mess from getting worse.

I stared off into space. I wasn't tired, but I didn't know what to do.

My father finally got up. Before he walked out the door he turned to me.

"Renesmee, do you see what he's doing to you? He's manipulating you. You do what you _want _to do, Ness. I love you, and I don't want you to be hurt. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. So is your mother, and your grandparents and everyone else. We love you."

I couldn't help but smile. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you dad. I appreciate everything you do for me, I will figure this out…somehow."

"I love you too, Ness."

I let go of him and smiled. He smiled back and then walked towards the living room to where my mother was.

I glanced at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. I sighed. I flopped back onto my bed.

I was going to talk to Nahuel later. I was going to let him know that our feelings for each other were not the same.

I was also going to talk to Jacob. He was being too overprotective and I felt like I had no control over myself.

This was going to end and everything was going to go back to the way it was.

***

I watched the sunrise. It was beautiful. I loved to watch the sun rise and set. The sunrise was the start of a new day, and the sunset was just the beginning of another dark night.

After awhile I showered and dressed, feeling determined to end this conflict and have everything go back to normal.

No one was here, so I left and ran to the mansion, on a mission.

When I arrived I walked into the living room and found Alice and Zafrina talking. She smiled halfheartedly and waved.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

I sighed. "I slept okay. How was your night?"

She laughed. "Just some small talk between everyone. Did you want to hang out later? I feel like I've barely talked to you since our arrival."

"Of course! I've just been really busy with Jacob lately, but no worries, I'm not doing much today. We could hang out later? Possibly?" I asked.

"Oh yes! You must show me everything I missed!"

"And you must show me more of the Amazon rainforest." I replied.

I loved her gift. She showed people places and made them feel as if they were actually there.

I gave her a warm smile, then looked around.

"Hey…um where's Nahuel?"

Alice looked up from a fashion magazine she was reading. "I think he's out in the garage with Emmett looking at the cars."

I ran down to the garage. Nahuel was there with Emmett, admiring my mother's red Ferarri. They were comparing the car to other cars as far as the speed and horsepower. Boys…

I leaned against the door. When Nahuel saw me he beamed at me and waved.

"Hey!"

Uncle Emmett also saw me then, "Hey squirt!"

Just then, Jasper and Kachiri were having some kind of debate over something upstairs. I wasn't sure what though, but then Emmett left me alone with Nahuel after awhile to go join their conversation.

_Perfect. Now I can talk to Nahuel._

"Hey…um…do you want to go for a walk?

He gave me a puzzled look, but went along with it.

"Okay, sure."

We started walking into the woods. There wasn't really a destination we were going towards, but we just kept walking.

"So…what's up?" he asked curiously.

I hesitated. "Well…I wanted to talk to you about…You and I…and Jacob."

He stopped and looked at me. "Ness, I have a confession to make. I like you. I really do. I notice that Jacob doesn't like me being around, Wait let me rephrase that. He doesn't like me being around _you._ I know you are with wolf boy…"

"Don't call him that." I sneered.

He sighed, "Sorry, but what I'm trying to say is that you can always see if being with other people work out…"

"Nahuel.. I don't see you that way. I see you as a friend, and _only_ as a friend. I'm sorry, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I want to be with Jacob. I love Jacob."

How do you know? You've never been with anyone else but him. Just try Nessie….

Kiss me."

I jumped at that. "NO! No way! I can't! I told you I don't see you that way!"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Just try. I want you to make sure that you don't actually have feelings for me. I want you to know what you want."

I don't know why, but I walked up to him, our faces just inches apart…

I hesitated. _How would Jacob feel about this?_

"Take your time, Ness, I'll be here."

Our lips finally met.

And I felt _nothing_.

There was no spark. I didn't feel that energy with Nahuel that I did with Jacob. That spark.

It was a short kiss. I pulled back.

I knew what I wanted.

_I wanted Jacob._

"Nahuel…" I began after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I don't feel the same way about you as you do for me. You're my friend. I'm glad that we are, and I want to keep it that way. Please, don't be upset.."

He looked up from the ground at me and sighed.

"That's fine, Nessie, I'm happy to know that you are happy, and I'm fine with just being friends. But I have to admit for awhile that I really did _like _you. You have this…..way about you….you…_dazzle _people? Am I getting through to you?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I've been told that I get that from my father." I smiled.

He made an effort to act happy. I could tell he was bummed out that I didn't feel the same way about him, but I was glad that things between us were cool now.

We walked together back to the mansion, talking and laughing.

I suddenly had the urge to go see Jacob. I loved him. I wanted to be with him and never leave him.

I got sidetracked by my thoughts. I stopped, and Nahuel stopped and turned to look at me.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Nope, nothing's wrong. I think I'm going to go see Jacob for a little while. Can you let everyone know that I'll be back later? I promise that we will hang out some more before you leave."

He smiled halfheartedly. "Of course Nessie. Go enjoy yourself. Have fun for me, okay?"

I laughed. "I will."

We then parted ways and I started in the direction towards Jacob's house.

***

When I made it up to his doorstep I knocked on the door as loud as I could. Jacob opened it, and when he saw me he was about to talk, but I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him passionately. I felt amazing, and I have never felt this happy in my life.

When I pulled away from him he still held on to me, beaming.

"Jacob Black.." I started out of breath. I looked him straight into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you, so much. I don't want to be mad at you. Are you mad at me for running off?"

He walked over to the couch. He sat down and I situated myself on his lap.

"Of course not Nessie! You should be mad at me! I hurt your feelings. I trusted you, it was him that made me feel uncomfortable, because I love you, and I want you to be _mine._

I beamed at him. "I love you. I want you…always and forever."

We kissed again, and sat there for awhile.

"Jake, I have something to tell you…"

"Yes…."

I sighed, afraid for his reaction. "At least try not to get upset, okay?"

"Why, what is it, Ness?" He asked nervously.

I hesitated. "I talked to Nahuel before I came here…"

"Okay…was he mean to you?"

"No! I…talked to him about my feelings for him and that I only wanted to be friends with him…and…he asked me to…kiss him…"

He was silent for a minute. "Did you…kiss him?"

I sighed. "Yes…but to prove to him that I didn't feel the same way about him as I do for you. _I love you, Jake. _I feel so happy around you, I feel this…spark between us… but for Nahuel…I didn't feel that. Now he understands, and we are just friends now."

He gazed at me. "Ness…I guess it's…okay that you kissed him." He said sadly, "But you proved a point to him. I'm happy that you know what you want, and I promise that I won't get in the way of you and your friends, or get in your way at all again."

I smiled, and kissed him again.

"What do you say we go down to the beach?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." I said happily.

He picked me up and cradled me against his chest. I laughed.

I was happy that everything was fixed and that Jacob and I could be together again, with nothing to worry about.

He set me down on the sand and took my hands.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen."

I smiled. "I love you too, Jacob Black."

We kissed and watched the sun set over the horizon.

**Review, tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

**The Nahuel/Jacob conflict is over, but a new conflict will rise... MUAHAHA! .....lol**

**I'm excited to update, please review!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, only new creations and the plot.**

Jacob POV

_The next day _

The Amazon Coven and Nahuel were leaving today. I went over to the Cullen house to hang out with Nessie, who was saying her goodbyes to everyone. I decided to play nice and say goodbye to everyone as well, including Nahuel.

I walked in the front door and saw Edward and Bella saying goodbye to Senna and Kachiri, while Nessie was in the middle of the living room saying goodbye to Zafrina.

I came up behind her and hugged her. She giggled.

"Jake! You're here! Do you want to say goodbye to everyone? They won't be back for awhile."

After those last few words she looked kind of sad. I knew she loved to have visitors, especially the Amazon Coven.

I looked up at Zafrina and grinned. "Well, it was nice to see you, once again."

She smiled, her white teeth shining brilliantly against her dark skin. "It was nice to see you too, Jacob. I would give you a hug but the wolf smell does not appeal to me much."

I laughed at that. "That's okay. I'm not offended." I grinned wider.

Everyone made their rounds of goodbyes to each other. When Nessie and I finally came to Nahuel, he looked at the two of us and smiled.

"Jacob, it was nice to meet you. Renesmee is a great girl. Keep her safe for me."

He held out his hand to me. Nahuel wasn't so bad after all.

After we shook hands I replied, "Of course, I will always protect Nessie."

Nessie beamed at me. Then she walked up to Nahuel and they embraced each other in a friendly hug.

"Nahuel," she started to say, but the tears started rolling down her cheeks, her voice becoming shaky. "You are welcome back anytime. You're a great friend and I'll miss you a lot. Please write to me."

Nahuel chuckled. "Yes, I'll write to you. You should come visit me sometime. Anytime you want."

"I'd love to! Soon Nahuel, soon." She wiped away her tears and laughed.

Everyone gathered around outside. The sky was bright. The sun shining.

Carlisle and Esme were going to take them to the airport, since running here caused a problem for the wolf pack.

They piled into Carlisle's sleek, black, brand new Mercedes. Out of the corner of my eye I was Nessie let one last tear fall, streaming down her cheek. I wiped it away, giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her tightly. She never liked saying goodbye to her vampire friends. They only came every few years.

We watched the car roll down the long driveway until it was only a tiny black dot surrounded by trees.

***

Nessie POV

I hated goodbyes. It was always one of the hardest things for me. I never knew the next time I would see those people again. A few months, years,_ decades…_

I tried to get my mind off of that. We were back in the house now, boredom suddenly washing over me.

Jacob had to leave for patrol with Jared. Days like these were no fun. I sighed.

It was the afternoon. Everyone went off to do their normal activities. Emmett went to watch a football game. The Seahawks vs. the Cowboys. I wasn't a football person.

Alice and Rosalie were upstairs in Alice's closet, Probably trying on clothes. I didn't want to be a part of that.

I walked upstairs slowly, taking my time. I wanted time to pass so that I could be with Jacob again. Without him time felt like it was taunting me, going more slowly than usual, though it wasn't.

I reached the corner and saw my mother and father playing a game of chess. It was funny when my father became frustrated playing this game with her. Between the two of them, I was sure that they had an even amount of wins.

Jasper ran up to a long bookcase against the back wall and found a thick-looking novel. He saw me and gave me a heart-warming smile. I was sure he noticed how down I was feeling, because I could feel a wave of happiness surround me.

"Thanks Jasper, I really did need that." I laughed

"Anytime" He replied.

I decided to play on our piano downstairs. I usually played when I was down or needed some alone time. Music always brought me pleasure.

I sat down, closing my eyes and letting my fingers linger on the keys. I was trying to think of something to play, something to put me in good spirits. I started to play some of the classics that my father taught me. I played with my eyes closed, letting the music surround me. After I played most of my favorites of the classics, I played some songs by a few of my favorite artists. I was playing New Divide by Linkin Park, one of my favorite songs at the moment. My fingers glided across the keys, going from one key to the next. When the song was finally over I opened my eyes.

My father was leaning against the door. His expression calm, peaceful.

He opened his eyes, his expression still smooth. His arms were crossed and his head was leaning against the door.

He came over and sat down on the bench next to me. "Play more, Renesmee." He said softly. "You play very well." He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I learned from the best." I looked at him, a grin coming over my face.

We sat there for a few minutes, thinking of another song.

I looked out towards the window and closed my eyes once again, a song I loved very much coming to mind.

My father let out a low chuckle. "Yes, I'll play it, along with yours as well."

I watched my father start out with my mother's lullaby. His fingers moved gracefully across the keys. With my eyes closed, I let the music flow through me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my mother. I looked up at her. Her dark curls flowed over her shoulders. Her gold eyes were soft. She had a smile on her face, her expression soft, serene. The song soon ended and shifted to my lullaby. I turned back to the keys and watched my father's hands. After my lullaby ended, the room went silent.

I got up and gave my mother a hug. Soon my father came and joined us. It was a wonderful family moment that I would never forget.

***

Jacob POV

After my shift ended, I ran back to the Cullen house. It was about 5:30 by the time I arrived, and the house was quiet, except for the music of the piano playing softly.

I phased and dressed quickly. I walked in the house towards the piano and found Nessie playing, her fingers flying across the keys.

When the song ended, she opened her eyes, and when she saw me her eyes went huge and a wide smile spread across her beautiful face.

"Jacob!" She ran up to me using her vampire speed. She hugged me and then reached up to kiss me. Her hands were on my chest while I put one hand on her neck and the other on her waist. The kiss was gentle, soft. Then it became more powerful, and it was hard to let go.

There was a loud grunt by the door.

Nessie and I let go of each other, backing away. Her cheeks flushed dark red. I chuckled.

Edward's expression was annoyed. His lips pressed into a hard line.

"Jacob…."

"Whoops, my bad."

Nessie took my hand and led me through the door.

"Come on Jake, let's go… outside, get some fresh air?"

As we passed Edward he was still staring. He had that "I'm watching you so you better watch out" look on his face.

When we were outside Nessie let go of my hand and ran from me.

"Catch me if you can Jake!"

I laughed. "You know I will, I always do!"

I chased her through the trees and stopped when I lost sight of her.

I chuckled. "Think you can hide, huh? You should know better than that, I'm still gonna find you."

I heard a low giggle coming from above.

I sighed. "Are you kidding?!" I laughed.

I jumped up onto the first branch, then the second. I heard shuffling from above.

I swung myself onto the third branch until I heard Nessie jump down and saw her run towards the river.

"Haha very funny."

I jumped down and started for the river.

I finally reached the river but I didn't see Ness, until a loud _swoosh _came from behind me and I was thrown to the ground.

"HA! I got you this time!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, you win." I said defeatedly.

I rolled over and sat up. Nessie stood up and walked along the edge of the river, coming towards me and back.

"So how was your day? Did you catch any bad guys? Or was it just the usual?" She chuckled.

I watched her as she glanced at me and back to the river.

"Same old, same old… How was your day, beautiful?"

She glanced up at me and smiled. " Boring, until you finally…"

A branch cracked a few feet away from us. Nessie froze, her face full of fear. We looked at each other and after a few seconds of silence another branch cracked.

"Nessie…" I whispered, my tone urgent. "I am going to phase, turn around."

She did what she was told. I phased and nudged her on the leg to let her know I was done. We heard more branches crack and leaves shuffling. The smell of the vampire scent came to me. This was not good.

Nessie hopped onto my back and I ran as fast as my legs would go towards the Cullen house. I heard more branches crack and shuffling behind me. I was afraid for Nessie. She was in danger, and this was not a vampire scent that I knew.

I screamed mentally in my mind to Edward to come out quickly. In the blink of an eye he was out with Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Bella ran over and grabbed Nessie from my back. I showed and explained to Edward in my mind what I saw and heard.

He explained to everyone else the situation, when he paused, his expression terrified.

Alice was standing on the porch with Jasper behind her, her face face twisted into one of horror.

She let out a breath of air, and then inhaled, staring at me….then at

_Renesmee._


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, I would like to thank Karlene, she is amazing! She has helped me soooo much! Whether I was stuck on this story or needed ideas.**

**THANK YOU! If anyone else has ideas they would like to contribute I will gladly read them! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Just this story!**

Nessie POV

No one would tell me what was going on. I had a feeling that Alice saw a vision that included me and possibly Jacob, though it was hard for her to see the two of us.

My mother said that I was going to sleep at the big Cullen mansion for the next few days. Since my parents' cottage was way too close to the area where Jacob and I were at during the scary incident, they wanted to keep an eye on me.

Especially my father. He looked terrified. Not even Jasper could keep him relaxed. Every now and then he would glance at me, giving me this look that scared me. His face would turn into one of pain, and then he would look away.

I wanted to know what was going on_. What was going to happen? What did Alice see? Was everyone going to be okay? What about me? And…_

_Jacob?_

I had so many questions that I wanted answers to. Every time I asked, no one would answer. They would just look at me sadly and tell me that now was not the time.

***

I woke up the next morning to my mother perched on the side of my bed. I was going to be sleeping in my father's old room for the next few nights.

I sat crossed-legged in the bed and took her hands in mine. I showed her in my mind all the things I wanted to know.

When I was done, she kept her eyes fixed on my hands, playing with them with her fingers.

"Renesmee, I can't tell you…not now. Alice is still having a hard time with the visions. They aren't very clear."

I still knew something was wrong. She was keeping something from me.

"I know there's something that you know…Why won't you tell me? If it wasn't so serious, then why are you keeping me here for the next few days?"

She turned her face to me, looking sad and just like my father, scared.

"Ness, if I told you, you would worry…and I don't want you to."

"I'm sure I can handle it. Please tell me…_please_. You're already making me worried because I have no clue what's going on!" I begged.

She sighed, a stern look on her face. "Get dressed, come downstairs, and we'll explain."

I nodded. I did as I was told. I dressed as quickly as I could and hurried down the stairs, where I saw my parents, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme waiting for me in the dining room.

I sat down across from them. I was curious. I wanted to know _everything._

A minute passed and I sighed. "Okay, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Alice started. "Ness, yesterday, out on the porch after you and Jacob ran back from the river…I had a vision… I think it was about Nahuel…"

My eyes went wide, _please tell me he didn't get hurt._

She continued. "There were bodies, _everywhere_. Smoke was up in the air...and _blood…_"

No…No.. Nahuel…_not Nahuel!_

"It was where Nahuel lived I'm sure of it. I can't see the visions very clearly though, and we fear that you may be a part of it."

I sat there, my mind racing…full of questions. Nahuel was a really good friend. Knowing that he was hurt or even killed would crush me.

A few minutes passed. I finally got the courage to ask the most horrifying question I was hoping I would never have had to ask.

"When…does this happen? Has it happened already?"

She looked at me sadly. "Yes, I have a feeling that it has. And that whoever did this to them is coming for you…"

I stared at her. Shocked. _Why would they want me? Did I ever do anything wrong? When were they coming?_

My father took my hands in his. _No one will hurt you, put a finger on you, or even get near you." _He said sternly.

I looked down at the table. I tried very hard not to cry. _Why Nahuel? Why? What did he ever do?"_

But Alice wasn't absolutely positive if Nahuel was one of those bodies. I shuddered, shaking the thought away, not wanting to think that way. I wanted to believe that Nahuel was still alive.

We got up from the table and my I ran over to my parents. I hugged them tight. I didn't want the worst that was possible to come.

I had the feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad…and it was going to happen

very soon.

Jacob POV

I was going to be on patrol all day. The whole wolf pack was out looking for this vamp. Tracing the scent. Looking for any signs of anything unusual.

Alice told me what she saw. I felt bad for Nessie. It was one of her really close friends that was possibly one of those burning bodies that Alice saw in her vision.

But the other vision Alice had made the hair stand up on my back and my stomach twist into knots. She said Nessie was lying on the ground covered in blood, a dark figure looming above her, her face twisted into pain…

I had to stop thinking about that. It got me all worked up and anxious to see Nessie. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my world. _She is my life, I will do anything to keep her safe._

"_Jacob!"_ An urgent voice came to my mind.

It was Paul's voice.

"_Jacob! We caught a scent! Its near the cottage."_

"_I'm coming, just stay put."_

I sped through the forest, picking up the speed until I caught the scent.

It was fresh.

"_They're here. The scent is still fresh."_ I said urgently.

I traced the scent. It was moving around almost like the vampire was going in a circle. It went in the direction of the cottage. I sighed. _Thank god Ness would be sleeping in the Cullen mansion for awhile._

The scent became harder to track. It was fading.

I became frustrated. I wanted to find this stupid bloodsucker and kill him before he tries to put his hands on _her._

I met up with Paul, who was also with Jared and Seth.

"_I lost it, It only goes to the cottage."_

"_Same here." _Paul replied.

"_Well that means that they were there. And I'm sure they were looking for someone in particular…."_ I said, my teeth clenched, letting out a low growl.

"_Jacob, we'll catch this punk before he can reach her." _Jared added.

"_He'll have to go through me first." _I spat.

I decided to go check out the Canadian border with Seth to see if we could catch the scent there. I had a feeling that this vamp knew we were looking for him, but that we didn't scare him away.

_What if there was more than one? _

Nessie POV

The day turned to night, and nothing happened. The only thing that was reported back to my father and Carlisle was that the unknown vampire scent was traced to the cottage. I was sure that someone was out there looking for someone in particular…

_Me._

Jacob wasn't going to be back for a few more hours. He went with Seth up to the Canadian border to see if they could catch any scent. I wanted to see him. It made me nervous to know that he was out there. _What if something happened to him? To Seth?_

I was being kept on lockdown after the news of the scent came in. I wasn't allowed to step one foot out of the house. I always had someone watching me, even when I was sleeping. I was never alone. Only when I needed to use the bathroom.

I was just going to have to deal with it. What bugged me was not knowing how long this whole ordeal would last.

Alice was having more visions. She told me they still weren't very clear, and in a way confusing. She couldn't piece it together, and she told me she was getting "headaches" from being so frustrated that she couldn't see anything.

I sat down at the bar in the kitchen. My "babysitter" for the next few hours was Rosalie. She walked around towards the stove.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" she asked.

I wasn't hungry. I was too worried to think about eating.

"No thanks Rose, I lost my appetite."

She looked at me grimly. "Renesmee, I will sit here and watch you eat every single bite of this spaghetti that I'm about to make you. I know your worried Ness, but until Alice sets her visions straight there's nothing we can do." She said reassuringly.

I looked up and nodded. I wanted to make sure that Nahuel was okay. I sighed.

I sat there, twiddling my fingers. My thoughts racing.

Suddenly Jasper came from behind me and set his hands on my shoulders. I felt a sudden wave of relief and relaxation.

"Calm down, Ness. I can feel your anxiety from all the way upstairs. I'm afraid you'll have an anxiety attack any minute."

I gave him a weak smile. "Sorry. Has Alice seen anything else yet?"

He sighed, frustrated. "Nope, nothing."

Not knowing made me anxious. I was curious, scared, and fearful of what was to come.

I picked at my spaghetti, not really hungry, but eating just to make Rose happy. I behaved as best as I could to keep everyone from having to stress over me.

When I finished, I glanced at the clock by the door. It was 9:57.

Jacob probably wasn't going to be back anytime soon, so to make time pass I decided that trying to get some sleep would help. I didn't sleep well the night before.

I layed down, trying to clear my head and think of nothing.

I was just about to fall unconscious when Rosalie jumped up from her chair.

I jumped upright. "What Rose?! What! Is someone here?"

Her mouth was open. She was frozen in shock.

She was looking out the window, and across from the house, Nahuel was running, limping along the way. There was someone else with him, a girl.

I ran out of my room towards the back door. _Nahuel was alive! He's okay! _

"Nahuel! I screamed. You're alright!"

I jogged over to him, putting an arm around one of his shoulders. Though it was dark, I could see that he was covered in blood. His ankle was sprained, and his right arm was broken.

I helped him towards the house, where my parents and Carlisle where setting up medical equipment.

As soon as we came in the house I could finally see them.

They looked horrible. Their clothes were tattered and blood covered Nauhel's body. He had cuts everywhere. The girl wasn't as bad, but she suffered from a few cuts and a broken wrist.

"Give him some space." Carlisle ordered. Everyone was crowding around the hospital cot where Nauhel was laying.

Nahuel kept his eyes fixed on me. He looked terrified. I cringed, not wanting to know what he just went through, but probably guessing what had happened to him.

After awhile I walked over to him and held his hand, while taking a damp cloth and helping Carlisle clean up the cuts. I looked deep into his eyes. "_What happened?"_

He hesitated. Everyone gathered around.

"This is my sister, Aliana." He raised his hand weakly at the girl that my father was tending to.

"There was an attack made by the Volturi. They came and killed most of my family. Some of us escaped, but I'm not sure if there's anyone still alive." He said sadly.

As soon as he said Volturi, everyone gasped.

"They came to kill us because supposedly there is some kind of…prophecy."

"And what does this…prophecy state?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

He hesitated again, "There was a Volturi guard. A seeker as they call him. Before they made their attack on us… he said this,

If a son of the moon

and a daughter of the light

come together to reproduce,

then the creatures of the world will take flight

the child will not refrain

the world will be in vain

and the existence of the innocent will be no longer."

The whole room was silent.

I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I can't believe Aro would let something like this happen." Esme said, deeply saddened.

"Caius did most of the talking, though. I know he is not happy with the existence of half vampires."

"Didn't you try to stop them? Did you know they were coming?" My mother asked.

"No, it just happened. We tried to reason with them, to keep peace between us, but they attacked anyways. I was attacked by one of the Volturi guards, but my sister came and saved me, and this was the only place I could think of coming to. I had to warn you, for Renesmee's safety."

"But I'm with Jacob. He's a shape-shifter. They wouldn't try to kill him."

"Renesmee," He replied weakly. "You never know. It's the Volturi. They will do anything, come up with any excuse, _just to kill you."_

What he said was true. I couldn't take any risks when it came down to the Volturi.

" Alice has been having visions, but they have been too foggy for her to see." My mother replied.

"Well, now that we have this information, we can plan ahead." Carlisle said.

"You don't have much time. I'd say that you get as many people as possible on your side. It will be to your advantage."

As soon as Nahuel and Aliana were taken care of, Carlisle moved them to the guest room to let them get some sleep. Soon phone calls were being made to our vampire friends and plans were being made for my safety.

My father, mother, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were all in the living room, making plans for anything that could possibly happen.

There was only one thing for sure…

"If I have to run, I'm not leaving without Jacob." I said aloud over their heated conversation.

They stopped and turned to me.

"I can't stand to see him get hurt. I couldn't stand to see anyone hurt, but… _I can't leave without Jacob."_ I begged them.

"You…you do understand that…don't you?"

My mother ran up to me. "Of, course Renesmee, I would have sent Jacob with you anyways. You two are inseparable now." She replied, then she hugged me tightly.

I let the tears start falling, because I was sure that the worst possible was to come.

**Please Review!**

**Does the prophecy thing sound good? because I really want to know what you think about it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I wrote about the first half of this at about 2 in the morning. Don't ask why, lol. I wasn't tired, and all I felt like doing was writing!**

**Levi is a new wolf a created. His name does come up in this chapter, but he's not important. I just wanted to create another wolf :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I like the feedback, alot! It inspires me to update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Jacob POV

It was midnight and I was about to fall over from exhaustion, until I walked into the Cullen mansion and saw

Nahuel.

My eyes went wide. He looked absolutely horrible. His arm was in a full cast, he had crutches for what looked like a sprained leg, and they were cuts and bruises all over his body.

_How did he get here?_

Nessie was laying on the couch opposite of Nahuel. She had bags under her eyes and it looked as if she were crying.

As soon as Nahuel saw me, he started talking.

"You're probably wondering why I'm back so soon."

I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, yeah…wait…does it have to do with Alice's…"

"Yes…It happened, the day I returned from here." He gritted his teeth together.

"Are there…any survivors?" I asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, only my sister and I. She's sleeping in the guest room right now."

His expression was blank after that. He kind of just stared at…well…nothing.

"Who's coming? And for who? Nessie?"

He hesitated. "…The Volturi…for…._Nessie."_

I clenched my fists tight and forgot how to breathe for a moment. The beautiful girl sleeping peacefully on the couch was my love, my world. She was in danger.

_No one was going to put a finger on her._

"Why?!" I asked fiercely. "What do they want after 6 years? Are they threatening to kill her _again?!"_

I was in hysterics now.

"There…is a prophecy….that involves us half-vampires, and possibly creatures like you."

"Well what is it?" I asked rudely. I wanted to know _everything._

I sat down in the chair closest to him, ready to listen.

"Before they attacked, their…seeker…as they call him, stated that half-vampires can…well…breed. The Volturi are afraid, that if a male and female half-vampire come together to reproduce a vampire child, that the child could cause our secret of vampires to come out, and be a danger to society."

"But I'm a shape-shifter, they couldn't do anything to Nessie and I."

"Jacob, I _wouldn't risk it. Its way too dangerous._"

He was right. Nessie could still be in danger.

"You mean…that they would still…_kill her anyways?" _I choked out the last part.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's the Volturi, and Caius is really the one taking over all of this."

"Oh, of course, the leech who voted for her to die in the first place over 6 years ago. Well that's not going to happen again, and I'll make sure of it."

That was enough. I wanted to get Renesmee out of here as soon as possible.

Edward heard me then. He ran right up to me and blocked me from Renesmee.

"Jacob, we are planning everything out right now. Just give us a little more time."

"_A little more time?!_" I whispered rudely. "_They could be here any minute!"_

"Calm down. Alice had a clear vision, finally. They won't arrive for another week, she's sure of that."

I looked over his shoulder to Ness, then back to Edward.

"Fine, I'm giving you a week. That's it."

He sighed, frustrated. "Come Jacob. Since you and Renesmee are leaving together, I need to give you all of the information where you two are running to and who you're staying with."

He lead me upstairs to what I was guessing was Carlisle's office. Carlisle, Bella, and Esme were already in there on the computer and handling paperwork.

Edward gestured me to a chair. We both sat down and he grabbed a few papers from Carlisle's desk.

"Since it is most likely that you and Renesmee will have to run, you will run to Canada, where Carlisle has some old friends. They are just like us. They feed off of animals. We have already called them and told them the situation. They are prepared for you two."

He handed me a few papers. It was our traveling documents.

"These are the traveling documents. Your passports are ready, and so are your fake ids."

He picked up the ids off the desk and handed them to me.

"We had a close friend make those for us."

I remembered when Bella did that many years ago, back when the Volturi were coming because of Nessie. Bella prepared our traveling documents and fake ids just in case.

But I was sure that this time around we would have to run.

"But what if Canada isn't far enough?"

"We have called other people too, Canada is the closest place to run to, and from there if you have to relocate farther, then more arrangements will be made."

I listened closely when he said, "The closest place to run."

"Wait, so we are running…_right before they attack?" _I tensed.

"Yes. The Volturi will come, we will reason with them, and if they don't accept, then we will fight and you and Renesmee will run to Canada."

"Why can't we just leave before they come?!" I replied, frustrated.

"Because, Jacob, that would give them one more reason to attack. Once they notice that you and Renesmee are already gone, they would attack without even listening to us reason."

"Oh, so you think that's the safest route for Renesmee?" I replied harshly. "I'm not doing it like that. What if one of them happens to be on our tail when we run? Then Renesmee is in even _more _danger!"

He didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, thinking.

Finally, he looked up. "Then that's how we'll do it. We will just need more vampires on our side."

"Jacob," Carlisle said. "I need to see those papers."

I gave him the papers and walked out of the office down to Renesmee. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

I didn't want her to worry.

I grabbed Nessie and pulled her into my arms, and let sleep take me.

***

"Good morning, beautiful." I said when I noticed she was awake.

"How long was I sleeping? Have you slept at all?" she asked.

I smiled weakly. "I slept for about an hour. You got a few good hours of sleep though."

I hesitated then.

"Ness, we need to talk."

"About what? Running?"

"Yes. Has your father told you yet?"

She looked at me, her expression calm, but serious, her deep chocolate eyes boring into mine.

"All I know is that we are running together."

"Yes, and we are running to Canada."

"Why? And When?"

"Because your father said that Carlisle has some old friends there. We are staying there until we have to relocate. And we are leaving in a few days."

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes closed. She took a few deep breaths, and then a tear started to stream down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"Ness, Nessie, everything is going to be alright. You'll be safe with me, you know that, right?"

She opened her eyes, her cheeks red. "Yes, but what about everyone else? My family? The pack? Nahuel?" Where will they go? Wait….they are….staying here? They aren't going to….fight?...Are they?"

She already knew the answer. More tears started falling, and all I could do right then and there was comfort her. What if something did happen to one of them?

_Would this be our last time seeing them before we left?_

Nessie POV

I wished that this wasn't real…this nightmare that I was living in. The only thing that kept me from going insane was Jacob. I wished that everything could go back to normal, that everything would go back to the days where Jacob and I would hang out on First Beach, running through the sand chasing each other down, or walking along the shore, hand in hand, or hanging out with the pack, having bonfires, seeing Claire, joking around and enjoying ourselves.

But this was reality.

_Why did it have to happen like this?_

I felt bad for Nahuel. For all he knew, his family was gone. All he had left was his sister.

I was guessing that we feel asleep again, because I woke up laying on Jacob's chest. He was sleeping soundly, his perfect face peaceful. As quietly as I could, I gently moved myself off of the couch and ran into the kitchen.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until then. I was sure Jacob would want something too, so to keep myself busy, I gathered up enough ingredients for pancakes for the two of us. My father came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders while I was pouring the mix into the pan.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Physically, I feel fine. Emotionally…not so fine."

He patted my back. "Everything is going to be okay."

I was fed up with the optimism. I turned and faced him. "How do you know?! Are you depending on Alice's visions?" I said sharply. "What if something happens to you? To someone else? Something bad? It will all be because of me."

He grabbed my face in his hands. "Listen to me. _None of this is your fault, nor will it ever be. _You never intended for this to happen, the Volturi did."

He sighed. "I'd take that pancake out soon."

I turned and saw the pancake was done. I threw it on a plate and turned back to my father.

"Okay, so when are we leaving? Me and Jacob I mean? I want an exact answer."

He hesitated. "Your mother and I decided that you and Jacob will leave tomorrow night."

It was quiet for awhile. I got that sick feeling in my stomach again. I felt the bile in my throat.

"Excuse me, I….I think I'm gonna be sick."

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

The fact that I was leaving with Jacob scared me, because what if I never saw my parents again? The rest of my family? My friends? The Pack? If someone got hurt? If I were never able to come back again? If I had to be locked up for decades, hidden from the world?

Esme and my father were right by my side in seconds.

I leaned over the toilet, my thoughts racing. I was dizzy, sweaty, and I lost my appetite.

Esme dabbed my forehead with a cold, wet towel, trying to help me feel better.

_Nothing would make me feel better now._

Jacob POV

I woke up to walk around the corner and find Nessie leaning over the toilet in the bathroom, Esme at her side.

I ran in and leaned next to her, patted her back and feeling her forehead.

"What's wrong?! Is she sick?"

Esme replied, worried. "She's worried, about everything."

I pulled Nessie into my arms, she was sobbing.

"Ness, shh, shh, Ness, don't cry."

It crushed me seeing her like this. She had a lot on her shoulders at the moment.

"I don't…wa..want…to…le..leave." She sobbed.

I patted her back, holding her tight, my head resting on hers.

"We have to love, you have to be safe. I know you don't want to leave everyone behind, but its for your safety."

"But…th…they….will…get…hu..hurt…be…because….of…me."

"No! You did not cause this to happen! This is not your fault! Please! Be reasonable!"

She sobbed, crying harder. She held me tightly, clenching my shirt and buried her face in my neck.

Esme stared sadly, she left and came back with 2 glasses of water.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She left us. Nessie's sobs got quieter, and soon I wasn't sure if she fell asleep. She was breathing quietly.

"Ness?" I rubbed her back. "I love you. Please don't cry. It hurts to see you in so much pain."

She looked up, her eyes tear stained and puffy.

"I love you too."

We sat there for about an hour. Renesmee was silent, her breathing even and quiet.

"Jacob…we should start packing. Say our goodbyes. My father said we are leaving tomorrow night." She said sadly.

"Okay. Let me go tell the pack. I'll be back before you know it." I kissed her head.

"Okay then." She replied. After a minute we got up and I went off to tell the pack the news.

Nessie POV

I felt lifeless. I wanted this to be a dream that I could wake up from and never dream of again, but I couldn't come out of it, or make it go away.

I went up to my room and gathered my clothes that I brought with me from the cottage.

I went to go brush my teeth. I then splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were still splotchy from crying. Though I got enough sleep, there were still bags under my eyes.

I sighed, grabbing my toothbrush and my other toiletries and threw them in my travel bag.

I took my laptop from the end table and packed that too.

I was set.

Jacob POV

I ran into the forest and phased, on my way to tell the pack that I was leaving, and to say goodbye to Billy.

I knew he would be crushed.

But I had to leave.

I heard Seth's thoughts from a distance.

"_Seth? Hey, we need to call a pack meeting. As soon as possible."_

"_Oh, hey Jacob! I'm on patrol right now with Levi and Jared, but yeah I'll try to find them."_

"_Well I'm coming."_

I met up with him, trying to keep the news out of my mind until the whole pack was here.

When everyone finally arrived, I started.

"_Everyone…I'm leaving...with Nessie. We have to run."_

Tons of thoughts ran through my mind.

"_When?!" _Seth and Levi both said at once.

"_Dude, are you sure? And where are you running?" _Jared asked.

More questions came up from everyone.

"_OKAY! Calm down!" _I growled. Everyone went silent.

"_We are running to Canada. Carlisle has friends there who will let us stay with them. We are staying with them for now. If we have to relocate, we will. We are leaving tomorrow night." _I replied sadly.

Sam sauntered over to me.

"_Jacob, be safe. Keep Renesmee safe. I respect your decision to leave. I would have done the same thing if I were in that situation."_

I felt deeply saddened. These were my friends. My brothers.

Now I know how Renesmee felt.

"_Thanks for understanding. I should go say bye to Billy."_

"_Wait. I'm not letting you two run alone. I'll come along, for extra protection." _

It was Embry.

"_Same here." _Quil answered.

"_Thanks, but we'll be fine. You need to help the Cullens when the Volturi come."_

"_No. I'm coming no matter what you say."_

"_Same here."_

I replied defeated. "_Fine. Tommorrow night at the Cullen house. 8 P.M. Meet me there. I gotta go."_

Before they could say anything else, I ran off to Billy's.

***

I reached my house and stopped. I took in the way it looked. I wanted a mental picture.

_What if I never came back?_

I sighed and walked in. My father was in his wheelchair by the kitchen table, apparently waiting for me. His eyes snapped up when he saw me.

"Jacob! How are you?! Is everything okay? Did anything go wrong? How's Ness doing?"

All these questions came up at once. I was getting frustrated with the questions.

I sat down next to him. "Dad…I'm leaving….with Nessie."

He was silent. He looked down, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well boy," He replied sadly. "If that's what is best for you and Renesmee, then that's what you must do."

"Dad, I'm not leaving forever. We can still talk over the phone and all. I just can't be here for awhile. Its not good for Renesmee's safety."

He looked up at me, his eyes serious. "And what are the Cullens doing about all this? The Volturi I mean? I wasn't informed well."

"They are going to fight, along with some friends they know. The pack is involved too. They just didn't want Nessie to leave without me, and I can't be without her. I want what's best for her."

His expression was sad. "Well, get your things ready."

We both went to my room and I grabbed the important stuff. I didn't want too much to carry along the way.

I hugged my father. "I love you dad, and I'll miss you."

Before I phased and ran into the woods, I took one last look at the place I used to call home.

Then I ran.

Nessie POV

Now all I had to do was wait.

I didn't like waiting. I felt like it dragged on forever.

I watched the sun set over the mountains. I watched as the sky went from blue, to orange, to purple, then black. The stars came out. If only I could wish upon a shooting star, to keep my family safe.

But there were none.

I put my head between my legs and sat by the edge of the bed on the floor. About 20 minutes passed, and I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Ness, I'm back." It was Jacob. He took me in his arms and carried me to the bed.

We layed there for awhile, silent, until my mother came in.

"I made you guys something to eat. Ness, I know you're not feeling hungry but you really should eat something." She said before I could protest.

We sat down at the table and started eating, silent. I picked at my food, eating it slowly.

Jacob was already done. He watched me eat, studying my face. I looked at him for a minute, then back to my food. I wasn't hungry anymore.

I pushed my plate away. "I'm done. Don't make me eat anymore." I said silently.

I sat there for a minute, staring at nothing, then I brought my plate to the sink and ran upstairs.

Jacob was right behind me. He pulled me into a hug and held me tight. I started sobbing again.

He brought me to the bed and held me in his arms, reminding me that everything would turn out okay.

I wasn't positive about that.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had to think this chapter through before I posted it. I didn't want to rush this one.****I read through it a few times and I think it sounds pretty good :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and what you think would make this story even better!**

**Thanks to the people who are reading this. If it weren't for you guys I would have never been inspired to keep going :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot. **

Nessie POV

Today was the day we were leaving.

I wasn't ready.

But I had to be, because it was for my safety, my family, my love of my life.

Us leaving would give everyone one less stress and would make Jake happy. I knew he was itching to get me out of here. He wanted me out of the danger zone.

Nahuel and Aliana left this morning. They were going to stay with the Egyptian Coven for awhile. A few old friends came earlier this morning, all coming to help convince the Volturi to leave in peace. More were on their way.

It was about 2 in the afternoon. Time was flying by.

My mind was in a daze. I couldn't really believe that all of this was happening in just a short period of time, or so it felt like it. It was very overwhelming for me. I needed to take a breather.

I fell backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I lay there for awhile, eventually curling up in a ball with my head against the pillow, letting my eyes droop. I was going to need a lot of sleep for the trip. I let my mind go blank and tried to relax myself.

I must of slept for a few good hours, because the sun was already starting to set when Jacob woke me.

"Hey, Ness, love we are going to leave in about 2 hours. Let's go hang with the family before we go."

He was leaning against his arm next to me on the bed, his brown eyes boring down intensely into mine. I gave him a weak "ok" and we went to go meet up with the family.

My parents along with Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were in the living room. My father, Carlisle, and Jasper were on the computer, probably looking up anything that might help us with the Volturi. My mother ran over and pulled my hands into hers.

"Renesmee, sweetie, are you hungry? Esme and I are making some for you two and Quil and Embry before you guys leave."

I thought that I might as well have some to eat now before I got hungry later. The trip to Canada was going to be long, and I was sure that Jacob wouldn't want to take any stops unless absolutely needed.

"Sure." I replied softly.

She gave me a weak, sad smile. I was sure that she was trying to hide the stress that was really supposed to be on her face, knowing that her daughter had to escape to another country with her boyfriend in order to keep herself alive from a death threat was no joking matter.

I saw my father from the corner of my eye, staring at me. The same, sad expression on his face as my mother. His expression was more alert though, and he seemed pretty tense.

I looked back at him and sighed. I tried putting on a smile for him. I was tough. I'll survive. What really made me run around mentally screaming out of my mind was _exactly when_ the Volturi would arrive.

_How would they react when they knew I was gone?_

_That Jacob was gone with me?_

_What would they do to my family?_

I flinched at the thought and took Jacob's hand in mine.

***

Jacob POV

It was about six in the evening and we were about to head out in two hours. I knew Nessie was not ready for this. She tried to put on a good attitude today, I could tell, but deep down inside I knew she was scared……_very _scared.

We were going to run across the border to Vancouver, Canada, and then run all the way along the border to Toronto, which was pretty far, but far enough for her to be safe…for now.

Embry and Quil soon came over and we ate, stuffing our faces as much as was possible because I _did not _want to take any stops.

Renesmee was quiet, though she did eat more than she usually ate, which was good. She took her time, eating slowly and staring at the table pretty much the whole time. I didn't want her to be sad, but this was for the best, and it was worth it.

We took our plates to the sink and went upstairs to get our things ready. We only had a big Nike sports bag to carry.

I kept looking at Ness. I really wanted to wipe that expression off her face. I walked around the bed to her and gave her a strong, passionate kiss.

We kissed until we were out of breath. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I don't want you to be sad, but it's for the best. I know you're worried."

She sighed. "Jacob…_I love you_. You make me feel safe, protected. If I didn't have you right here with me right now I'd probably go insane."

I held her in my arms, holding her tight, her head against my chest and my head leaning on hers.

"I love you too, Ness. You are the love of my life. I will _never_ let anything happen to you. They will have to get through me first."

I felt her tense up. "Oh Jake, don't say that. What if they…..catch us?"

I didn't have a completely honest answer for that. "They won't. I'm sure of it."

***

Nessie POV

We were all outside now, saying our final goodbyes. I didn't hold the tears back. They were going to come for this eventually.

I hugged my father. "I love you, dad. Be careful."

"Whatever happens Renesmee, know that I will always love you. This is hard for me too. I never wanted this to happen. I hate letting you go like this, not knowing what's going to happen."

He had a pained expression on his face. I was sure if he was able to cry he would.

I heard quiet sobs coming from my mother. I hugged her tight. "I love you, be careful, and know that you are always in my heart. Dad too."

"Oh, Renesmee, you're strong. You will get through this. We will get through this. Be positive. Think positive, even when the future doesn't look very bright."

I cried harder. "I'll keep those words in mind."

I made my round of goodbyes with Jacob. It took about an hour. I said goodbye to the pack soon after they arrived, and soon we got prepared to leave.

Jacob went to go phase. I stood there, staring at everyone. My family. This was my last time to get a good look at all of them.

_What if there was someone I would never see again?_

I closed my eyes. Keeping that mental picture of my family locked in my head.

Jacob soon came back. Even in his wolf form, I could see the despair in his eyes.

I touched his face, showing him in my mind that soon we would be reunited with the people we were leaving behind, a happy scene. I wanted to keep him positive.

I hopped on his back and rested my head between his shoulder blades, looking out to everyone. Jacob and I said our final goodbye, picked up our stuff and started walking towards the edge of the forest with Quil and Embry.

Leaves ruffled in the trees across from us, and a tall figure in a dark red cloak came towards us.

"_Going somewhere?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wrote this as best as I could. I should let you know that I have NEVER been to Canada! I don't know much about Toronto in particular, so don't freak out on me! I thought that would be a good place for Jake and Nessie to run. **

**Oh, and I like to travel, so I thought a different country would be cool for them to run to, lol. **

**REVIEW! Like always, becuase I love when you do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Nessie POV

_Oh no._

Caius came out from under the trees and into the light of the moon. From under his hood, his eyes were crimson, and his expression amused.

"Trying to run, Renesmee? Well it's too late for that, sweetheart."

Everything became a blur to me. I could feel Jake's muscles tense up as Caius sauntered towards us, growls coming from the pack and hissing coming from all the vampires as they ran over to Jacob and I.

"What do you want?" I asked miserably. "And why?"

I could see more dark figures coming out from the trees. Soon Jane, Alec, Marcus, Felix, and Demetri were standing right behind Caius along with a few Volturi guards.

Caius snickered. "You, child, do not deserve to be living on this Earth any longer, for fear of conceiving, carrying, and giving birth to a child, which will cause distress to society, and _destruction to the world._

I felt sick, dizzy. I tried to hold back the feeling of fainting as best as I could.

I swallowed, thinking of what to say. "How do you know this? From a _prophecy_? I've been told, and I don't know why you would kill innocent souls for something that could possibly _never_ happen. Please, consider this."

His expression was hard, scary. I didn't even want to look at him.

"You can't always be optimistic about things, Renesmee, especially things like this. I already thought this through, and I'm not going to change my decision."

"I wouldn't do this, Caius. Renesmee has done _nothing_ to deserve a punishment she never earned." Carlisle said clearly and with authority.

"Would you like me to repeat the prophecy, just to make it clear that I must take action? I'm not taking this lightly."

"And neither are we."

More dark figures came out from the forest, this time from the east.

There came the Amazon, Denali, Irish, and the Romanian Covens.

Caius's face was alert, thoughtful. He was probably thinking through a new plan, because the Volturi were now outnumbered.

I could feel my mother's shield stretching out to the arriving Covens. I still didn't feel safe looking into those crimson eyes.

"Just like last time. You bring your little friends to help you save Renesmee's precious life. Well, this time you will not be saved!" He laughed deviously.

I felt Jacob's chest rumble as he let out a low growl. I clenched his fur. More hisses came from the Covens and the pack slowly marched towards the Volturi.

"This is your last time to retreat, hand over Renesmee, and let us do our job, or else _all of you will be_ _punished_." Caius spat.

After that last sentence passed, the whole field turned into chaos.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry ran towards the trees. All I could hear behind me were growls and hisses. I turned to look behind me and saw the tearing of limbs, screams of agony, and howling coming from the two wolves that were thrown into a tree.

Jacob was running at full speed with Quil and Embry behind us.

I turned again to see two Volturi guards catching up to us.

"They're gaining up on us!"

Jacob ran even faster and I turned to see that only Embry was behind us now.

_Quil where was Quil?!_

I knew Jacob wasn't going to stop. I looked behind me again, still only seeing Embry.

I lay my head between Jacob's shoulder blades, holding on tight around his neck, and trying to push away the terrifying thoughts of what had just happened.

***

Jacob POV

_Run, and don't stop. _I told myself.

We were in Winnipeg now. It was probably about two hours since we started running, and Nessie was still holding me tight. I could feel the tears running through my fur.

Embry was still behind us. I knew he was worried about Quil. So was I, but my goal at the moment was to take Nessie as far from Forks Washington as fast as possible and to safety quickly.

"_Jake, man, do you know where we are?"_

"_We're in Winnipeg right now. We'll be in near Toronto in about an hour if we keep up the pace."_

"_Will do."_

We were running along the border. Trees mostly covering our route. We passed a few roads carefully, took any shortcuts around small towns, and kept our pace, never stopping.

I didn't smell any signs of a vampire around since Quil disappeared from behind us. I didn't want to worry about Quil. I tried not to. But I couldn't put that thought out of my head. I was curious and anxious to know what everyone was doing back in Forks.

_Was Quil hurt? Was anyone hurt? Did they defeat the Volturi? Or were we defeated? Meaning the Volturi were possibly tracking our path?_

The last thought made me run faster, my muscles tightening and a low growl coming from Embry and I as he read my thoughts.

***

We were in the outskirts of Toronto. Since there were no signs of any vampires tracking us, we stopped. Toronto was a big city, and there weren't that many trees around, which meant that Embry and I had to be careful where we went without being seen.

Embry came around and nudged a sleeping Nessie.

I wondered how she slept through all that running.

Renesmee jerked awake. I wanted to calm her down, but couldn't do anything at the moment. She needed to get the directions to our destination.

As she jumped off my back, she stood up straight, stretching. Her expression blank. Since she knew we were here, she grabbed the shoulder straps and shook off her backpack. She opened up the smallest zipper taking out a few papers.

"They live right outside of Toronto." She said reading off the papers. One of them was a small map. She studied it carefully, a few minutes passing.

"We need to go a few more miles, staying outside Toronto. It says here that their names are Ellen and Kayden."

She told us the address, and the three of us gathered up our stuff and started running. I ran behind Renesmee with Embry right beside me.

***

Nessie POV

It was morning, though the sun wasn't out yet.

The three of us ran to Ellen and Kayden's home.

_My new home for who knew how long._

I tried to push away the thoughts of my family and focus on finding our destination, though there were a few tears left to fall.

I could feel the cool, September wind whip around me as I ran, a few trees with red and golden leaves falling from them as we passed, and small droplets coming from the sky as the rain started to fall.

***

We were here.

We stopped right in front of a large, white house. It was two stories, with tall windows all around the house. Most of the curtains were drawn.

The house sat on a mountain, overlooking the big city of Toronto. It was like a picture out of a magazine.

I stood there, taking in my surroundings, when a tall, dark-haired figure opened the door and stepped out. She looked out to the three of us. We were about ten feet apart.

My body was sore, I was hungry, and I was dripping wet, but I didn't care anymore.

I couldn't feel my legs moving towards Ellen, but they did.

When I was a few inches away from her…

Everything went black and I felt the world drop from beneath me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As always, review and tell me what you think :)**

**Most likely from this chapter and beyond there will be alot of new characters and stuff added in.**

**Enjoy!**

Nessie POV

The room was spinning. My whole body ached.

"Shes awake." Someone whispered.

I felt a warm hand brush against my arm.

"Ness, Nessie? Can you hear me? Love, its Jacob."

My eyes finally focused on Jacob's face. He looked weary and tired.

I didn't know what to say. I was slowly drifting back to reality.

Jacob was leaning over the right side of the bed looking into my eyes. He cupped my face in his warm hands.

"Renesmee, speak. You're scaring me."

I really didn't have anything to say. My mind wasn't focused. I was in a daze. I just stared right back at him, saying nothing. Feeling confused.

"Ness, can you say _something_?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I replied. My voice cracked.

Now I realized how much my throat hurt. My body was sore, and I was really cold.

"You don't sound too good. I'll get Kayden for you."

Before he could move I grabbed his arm.

"No worries Ness, I'll be back in a flash." He gave me a weak smile.

A few minutes passed. I wondered where Embry was.

It was pitch black out.

_What time was it?_

_How long have I been laying here for?_

Then the thoughts of my family and our run came to mind.

I moaned.

"Ness, love I'm coming."

Jacob came around the corner with a tall, average sized man. He looked like he was maybe 20 years old, possibly older. His dark brown hair was cropped short, shorter than Jacob's. His arms were big and muscular, but not as huge as Jacob's or Emmett's.

"Hello Renesmee. Jacob told me you're not feeling so well. I'm Kayden by the way."

He seemed pretty nice. I felt completely relaxed then, like someone just drugged me up with a ton of Tylenol.

"What did you just do to me?" I asked curiously.

Jacob gave me a puzzled look, then he started laughing.

"Kayden is Telekinetic." He laughed.

Kayden chuckled, amused. "Yes, my gift is Telekinesis. I can manipulate and control objects and people with my mind. I can also make people feel things. Comfort, happiness, anger, but I never hurt people. I just made you calm yourself and relax. Kind of like Jasper's power but I can't tell what you're feeling."

My throat still hurt but I tried to talk more, fascinated.

"Well then, thank you."

He chuckled. Jacob came over to me and held my hand.

"So Renesmee, how do you feel? I can tell you have a sore throat. Anything else? Any aches or pains?"

"Yes, my whole body aches."

"Hmm…" He was thoughtful. He wrote a few things down on a clipboard.

I couldn't help but ask. "Just curious… are you a doctor or something?" My voice cracked again.

He looked up and smiled. "Yes, I work at one of the hospitals here as a physician, but I also have medical experience beyond that."

I smiled back weakly. I took Jacob's hand in mine, making circles around the palm of his hand with my thumb. I didn't think he got any sleep since we arrived.

That brought up a question. "How long have I been laying here for?"

"Well, Ellen carried you in after you fainted and fell in her arms. She brought you in here and took care of you until I came back from work, so about a good 8 hours."

I looked back down at Jacob's hands, then at him.

"Where's Embry?"

"Downstairs in the guest room sleeping." He replied softly. He looked like he wanted to pass out. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the bed, letting him rest his head next to my arm.

"Sleep, Jacob." I said softly, running my fingers through his hair.

"Well, Ness. I'll be giving you a few painkillers for the aches and one for your cold. It's going to make you feel sleepy, so you'll be staying in here for a little while until that cold of yours improves, alright?" He said calmly.

_Weird, I've never had a cold before. _

"I couldn't give you an IV, because your skin is too hard to inject any needles in, so you'll have to swallow these for me."

He brought me a cup with three pills in it and a small cup of water. They weren't that big, so I grabbed the first two and swallowed them, and then the last one and drank the rest of the water.

"Hungry aren't you? Well you should be awake in a few hours. Ellen will have something for you by then."

"Just really thirsty, that's all." I replied hoarsely. "I've never had a cold before."

Kayden chuckled. "It's from running for so long in that cold weather and rain. No worries though, nothing's completely wrong with you." He laughed. "Your temperature should be back to normal by morning and the aches should be gone in a few hours."

"What's my temperature now?"

"It's was 94.8 the last time I checked. Carlisle faxed me your medical history a few days ago. It says here your normal temperature is about 106 to 108 degrees, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's have you get some sleep. I'm surprised those pills haven't worked their charm on you yet." He laughed.

I sighed, closing my eyes and starting to feel the painkillers work their magic. I fell asleep instantly.

***

Jacob POV

I woke up next to Nessie. She was sleeping peacefully, her hand resting on mine.

The sun was halfway up, shining through the window, the sky revealing streaks of orange and purple.

It was probably about seven in the morning. I sighed, my stomach grumbling.

I leaned over Nessie and kissed her forehead, leaving her to sleep.

I walked through the long hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen. Ellen was there leaning over the table, which was scattered with photographs.

She glanced up when she heard me coming.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Well, I got some sleep. Not much."

"Are you hungry? I just made some waffles for you and…..Embry, right?"

"Yes, I chuckled, Embry. Thanks, for the waffles."

"Anytime." She smiled joyfully.

I grabbed two waffles and threw them on a plate. I threw on some syrup and stood there watching her study the photos.

"Sorry I pretty much took up the whole table. I'm trying to pick out some of my best photos for my portfolio."

"No biggy." I replied. "So are you a photographer or something?"

"Yes. I take pictures for a whole range of photography. From advertising to modeling, you name it."

"Cool, cool." I added.

Embry soon joined in.

"Well does something smell good!"

He walked around to the kitchen and saw me feasting on my plate of waffles. His eyes got huge.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?!"

I pointed over to the tall plate of waffles. He made himself a plate and looked over Ellen's shoulder.

"I'm a photographer." Ellen added before Embry could ask.

"You took those?! They're_ really_ cool."

"She smiled and let out a low chuckle. "Thanks, which ones do you like the most?"

I walked over to the table. There were tons of photos. Most of them had models. Young models from kids to young adults. Some looked eerie and dangerous, others bright and colorful.

"I like this one." Embry pointed to a photo of a young girl walking down a sidewalk. There were signs for restaurants and stores in the background. The photo was very colorful and eye-catching.

"Same here." She grabbed that one and studied it.

Kayden soon walked in. "Jacob, Renesmee's awake if you would like to go see her."

I quickly finished my waffles and joined Renesmee and Kayden upstairs.

I walked in and found her sitting up with a cup of water in her hands. Kayden was taking her temperature and checking her blood pressure.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She sighed. "My throat doesn't hurt anymore, and the aches are gone." She smiled weakly.

"See, I told you that you'd feel better in the morning." Kayden added while checking her pulse.

"Well, it seems that your cold is gone, and your temperature is 106. Any other concerns?"

"No, I don't think so… I'm just a little hungry."

"There are some waffles downstairs." I added.

Renesmee slowly hopped out of bed and fell right into my arms.

"Whoa there."

"I wanna walk." She replied.

We slowly made our way downstairs, my arm wrapped around her waist and hers around mine. The table was now cleared and Ellen already made Renesmee her plate of waffles.

I walked her over to the chair and she slowly sat down, grabbing her fork and eating. I sat next to her and watched her eat. She finished quickly, gulping down her orange juice and leaning her head against my chest.

I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes. She then grabbed my hand and images flooded my mind.

There were images of everyone we knew. The Cullens, the pack, the Volturi. Then it stopped on Quil, and slowly faded away. A new image of all of them fighting entered my mind.

Renesmee was worried about how the fight turned out, and if everyone was still alive.

The image faded. I looked over at her.

A tear streaked down her face. I wiped it away and kissed her cheek, hugging her tight.

"Your safe now, Ness, _no one's_ going to hurt you. No one knows where you are except for your family, and they would _never_ tell anyone that." I said reassuringly.

I couldn't give her an honest answer for what the fight could of turned out to be. I could only hope that no extremely painful news of the fight came our way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey :) **

**This chapter might seem a little depressing. Sorry, lol but I'm trying to let you guys know how depressed Nessie feels.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Enjoy!**

Nessie POV

Later that night I took a long shower and ate dinner slowly. I didn't know what to do with myself. I really needed to hear back from my family.

I took my time going up the stairs, going to the loft and flopping down on a big comfy chair next to a huge window looking over the big city of Toronto. I thought about everyone in my life. I thought about when I was born, and when I sat next to my father watching him teach me how to play the piano, and when he would play my lullaby. I thought about my mother, her long brown curls and watching how graceful she was when we would go hunting together, and being able to talk to her about anything, that special mother-daughter bond.

I thought about my grandparents, two of the most caring and compassionate people in the world. Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, the pack……

_Everyone._

All of the memories of my family that I cherished suddenly came to mind all at once and it felt like someone knocked the wind out of me. I started sobbing, my chest heaving and tears pouring down my face.

"Nessie? NESSIE!"

Jacob ran up the stairs and took me in his arms, caressing me and wiping the tears from my cheeks. I couldn't say anything. All I wanted to do was cry.

_Why did life have to be like this?_

***

Jacob POV

Renesmee was depressed.

Days passed. No answer from the Cullens. It was working up Nessie's nerves. She never looked happy anymore. She ate less and less, her cheeks had no color, she just looked

_Lifeless._

Almost as if someone had sucked the life out of her. I hated it. I tried to do anything I could, but not knowing whether the Cullens and the pack were all alive or not was getting to her.

She had nightmares almost every night. She would wake up screaming at the top of her lungs and sometimes I had to shake her to wake her up. It was terrifying, and I couldn't help but let a tear slip from my eyes at the sight of Nessie in this state of being.

I asked to see her dreams, but she wouldn't show me.

I would of gone to Forks to see what had happened, but when I mentioned the possibility to Nessie she flipped out and started sobbing in my arms.

Kayden tried to help, but Nessie was in a deep depression, and Kayden couldn't push that away with his gift. Nessie's feelings were too strong.

I hated this. _Why did life have to take its toll on Nessie like this? _I felt so helpless.

***

Nessie POV

A month passed. Fall came and showed the colors of the red and gold leaves as they fell from the trees. It rained almost every day now, giving me a small reminder of Forks.

I couldn't help the feeling that I had. The pain. My stomach twisted into knots every time I woke up from a nightmare, sometimes running to the bathroom and throwing up.

I rolled out of bed and walked across to the bathroom. I flipped on the light and looked into the mirror.

I looked……

_Lifeless. _

Like a zombie. I had no color in my cheeks, there were bags under my eyes, and it looked like I lost some weight.

I tried really hard not to cry then. I closed my eyes, rinsing my face with cold water. I sat down on the floor.

I closed my eyes again, resting my head between my legs. I started rocking myself.

_I just wanted an answer! _I thought angrily.

I sat there for about an hour, rocking myself back and forth.

I wanted to believe that _they_ were _alive_, but I just couldn't.

***

Jacob POV

"That's it."

I slammed my fist down on the table. Both Nessie and Embry jumped.

I stared at Renesmee. I was not going to take this anymore.

"Embry and I are going back to Forks. We are going to check on things, see where everyone is, and I don't care if you forbid me to go."

Nessie's big brown eyes went huge. I expected her to flip out on me, but….she didn't.

She just looked down at her hands. She closed her eyes.

"Then go. As long as you go with Embry and not by yourself, I think I'll be able to…deal with it."

She jumped up and with her vampire speed, she ran up to our room.

I ran after her, taking her into my arms. Then she kissed me. It felt like an electric current went through my body. I hugged her tight against my chest, her hands cupped my face.

Before I knew it, my shirt was off. I pressed her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

Her hands clenched my hair tightly. I put my hands on her waist.

I never wanted to let go, but when we were out of breath, I carried her to our bed and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

She buried her face into my neck. I could feel her breath. It sent shivers down my spine.

After awhile she spoke.

"Jacob, though I'm not so keen on the idea, you can go… to Forks. Please, find them for me…tell me that they are alive_. I need to believe that they are alive."_

Her beautiful brown eyes were boring into mine. She put one hand on my cheek. I put my hand on her hand. She then rested her forehead on mine."

"I promise you…that I'll be safe. That you shouldn't worry about a thing when I'm gone, because when I get there, they will be alive. I want you to dream sweet dreams again, Ness. To see you blush again, hear your laugh. I want to see you happy again. The only thing I can do right now is go to Forks, and find everyone. I don't want you to be depressed, Ness_. I love you_."

For the first time in what felt like forever, she smiled.

"That's my girl." I laughed.

We kissed again, laying there until the sun set and the stars covered the sky, the moon shining brightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been almost a week since I last updated. This chapter took forever to write, mostly because I wanted Ellen's past to sound good. The next update will be all in Jacob's POV, since this one was all in Nessie's POV.**

**Oh and if you don't understand what Analeigh's power is, I kind of thought of the movie Jumper . I love that movie!**

**Well anyways, enjoy! and PLEASE REVIEW! I love the feedback! **

**Refer this fanfic to all your friends and make them read it! **

Nessie POV

"I love you."

Jacob and I stood outside in the moonlight, saying our goodbyes before he left to go find the others. I didn't want to let go of him…_ever_, but I _needed_ to know that my family was alive and well.

He picked me up in a tight bear hug, and then put me down, placing his warm lips on mine. Every time he kissed me shivers went down my spine.

"Be safe." I whispered.

"Be happy." He replied softly.

He gave me one last kiss before walking towards the trees with Embry, phasing and glancing my way before taking off in the star covered night.

***

_I was gasping for air._

_I was cold. My body shivered uncontrollably. I didn't stop running though, because I knew what I was looking for._

_I was back in Forks, running towards the clearing. _

_My legs picked up a fast, steady pace. I was getting closer, the smell of gasoline surrounded me. _

_Then I found them._

_Their bodies were lying still. Arms, legs, heads…everywhere._

_Some of the bodies were on fire. _

_I stood still, in shock, hyperventilating._

_I slowly took one step after another, identifying all of the bodies._

_The first few I identified were Volturi guards, trying to reconnect themselves. An arm grabbed my leg._

_I screamed as loud as I could. All of a sudden someone came from behind me and tore the arm from my leg, throwing it into the fire along with the rest of the body._

_As soon as he stood still, I got a good look at him. _

_It was my father, his dark eyes staring me down._

"_Dad?" I whispered, slowly walking towards him, wanting to hug him and tell him that it was over, that everything was going to be ok._

_When I was close enough, I pulled him into a hug. He was weak, I could tell. _

_Then before I could say anything, I let out a terrifying scream. My body hurt all over, as if someone was electrocuting me. _

_I fell. I glanced next to me, my father also moaning, his eyes shut tight._

_I heard a shuffle of feet from above. I looked up, and there was Jane right in front of me, her expression amused. _

"_Oh Renesmee, you should have known better than to come back."_

_Caius came from behind her, a shiny object in his hands. I screamed again._

"Renesmee! Please, wake up! It was just a dream, everything is ok, you're going to be alright."

Ellen was holding me in her arms on the couch, frantically trying to calm me down.

When I soon realized that it was just a dream, I seemed to calm down, my breathing becoming more even.

Ellen came back from the kitchen, giving me a glass of ice cold water.

I sipped slowly, calming myself.

Ellen sat down across from me in the armchair, her expression thoughtful.

After ten minutes of silence she finally spoke up.

"Could you…show me what you dreamed? I want to know what's wrong. I want to help."

I sighed. Since I started having nightmares I never wanted to show anyone, not wanting them to become frantic…not wanting them to feel the pain I did.

"Not showing me won't help anything, no matter how bad it is. Please, you worry me, Renesmee. I _want _to help."

I sighed, putting the glass of water on the coffee table and moving myself on the floor beside Ellen. Placing my hand on Ellen's cheek, I showed her everything.

I studied her face every now and then, pausing between parts just to make sure she wasn't in shock, then continuing.

When I showed her when Caius came into my dream, she twitched, as if I shocked her.

I jumped back quickly, scared I caused her pain.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?! I'm so so-"

Ellen jumped right in front of me, and bent down on her knees, taking my hands in hers.

"Don't apologize, Renesmee. I'm perfectly fine. It's just that my past experiences with Caius and the other Volturi weren't the best. I'm not surprised that they tried to come after you."

I thought about what she said for a minute.

"Past experiences? What happened?"

We sat there together. I looked into her gold eyes, curious.

"How did you become a vampire, Ellen?"

She sighed. "Come over to the kitchen table. I'll make you some hot chocolate, and then I'll tell you."

***

There were clouds covering the skies. The rain fell in big drops as it pounded on the windows. It was getting closer to sunset as I sat there with Ellen.

She sat down across from me, giving me my mug of hot chocolate.

We were quiet for a while, staring out the window at the pouring rain.

"It all started when I was 18 years old. I grew up with Kayden. We did everything together, eventually dating and becoming high school sweethearts." She smiled.

"After we both graduated, we decided that instead of going to college like my parents wanted me to, Kayden and I had plans to get married and live together while he went off to college to become a doctor."

She looked up at me sadly. It looked like she wanted to cry.

"My parents found out soon after, and refused us to marry. I was devastated. My father threatened that if he ever caught us together again, that I would be sorry I ever fell in love with him."

She was silent for a moment, still staring out the window.

"Kayden and I planned to meet each other at our favorite place, the beach. It was summertime, and that night was very warm and peaceful as Kayden and I walked down the beach. Soon enough, Kayden and I were kissing passionately while we lay in the sand."

"A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I was shocked. Afraid. Afraid of what what Kayden would say when I told him, what my parents would think…"

"I didn't tell my parents, though I planned to tell Kayden the next time I could sneak out to see him. Days passed. I heard nothing from Kayden. It was hard to hide the sickness and the fast growing bump from my parents, but I did."

"Then finally one night I heard a rock hit my window."

"I jumped out of bed and opened the window. It was Kayden."

"He told me to move out of the way, puzzled but curious, I did as he said. I remember becoming dizzy as I could not believe what I saw with my own eyes. He jumped through the window. Kayden caught me before I fell, his hands freezing cold."

She looked at me then, her golden eyes fierce.

"He carried me to the bed, and flipped on the light."

"His eyes were crimson red, and he was paler than I had ever seen him before. Before I could let out a scream, he covered my mouth, trying to reassure me."

"He felt my bump. His eyes went huge. But I was surprised when he took me in his arms and hugged me gently. I told him everything that happened while he was gone, but then demanding to know where he was for the past few weeks."

"He said that while walking on his way home from school, staying late to study, he was snatched by an odd looking stranger, and the last thing he remembered he was staring up at the trees."

"He woke up to the stranger three days later. Though he could not remember his name, the man took him hunting, showing him the life of a vampire, soon leaving him on his own."

"Kayden didn't understand why life turned out the way it did for him, or why the man changed him and then left him."

"I sat there in shock, my mouth wide open, scared out of my mind."

"He hesitated, then took a duffle bag out of my closet and started packing my things, moving at lightning speed, but quietly, as not to wake my parents."

"Gently, he picked me up and jumped out the window, and we ran to his apartment. He took all of his cash and we bought a nice house away from the city."

"It wasn't this one." She laughed before I could ask, then she continued.

"Our daughter, Analeigh was born in that house, Kayden using his few years of medical knowledge to deliver her. He did well."

"A few months passed, and I begged Kayden to change me, but he was afraid. He didn't want to kill me in the process. He hunted often. Animals only, just so he could be around me and Analeigh more."

"He finally decided to change me when Analeigh turned 2. Though I knew the consequences of not being able to be around Analeigh for awhile, and that I would be stronger than Kayden and harder to control, I knew what I wanted."

"It was the most painful experience I ever had in my human life. The venom rushing through my veins. My body felt like it was burning."

"Years passed, and I was under control and happy, to live my life with Kayden and Analeigh. Kayden and I wanted Analeigh to be immortal too, so when she turned 16, Kayden changed her."

She started sobbing harder.

"It was terrifying to watch, knowing that we took her from school and friends for our own selfish reasons. She adapted well, just like Kayden and I."

She seemed to have calmed down a bit after that, the sobbing stopped.

"One day on a hunting trip, the Volturi found us while taking care of a vampire that was causing trouble a little ways west of Toronto."

I took her hands in mine, soothing her.

" Aro and Caius found Analeigh interesting, her powers quite unique, which was to jump."

"What do you mean…jump?" I asked.

"I knew you would ask that." She laughed. "Analeigh can imagine a place in her mind and go there physically, and out of thin air she disappears to that place she imagines. The Volturi found her power extraordinary, though Kayden and I refused to hand her over. The Volturi came by every now and then, trying to find every reason to take her away from us, and ever since then we have been taking caution."

I finally realized that Analeigh wasn't here.

"Where is Analeigh?" I asked.

"She's staying with a coven in England. She's a professional dancer...contemporary dance, and works for a dance company there. Her friends dance too. She loves it there. You'll see her soon. She visits every few months."

"Do you have a gift?"

"No, but I don't mind." She smiled.

I looked out the window and it was pitch black out. The rain didn't fall as hard anymore.

"Thanks, for telling me….about everything…though it was probably hard for you to talk about."

"That's fine. I try not to get emotional about it."

"That's ok, I get emotional too, you know."

We both laughed. It was nice to have a conversation with Ellen. She was very friendly and comforting. I wondered what Analeigh was like.

"Do you want to go do something? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"And remember, I'm here if you ever want to talk, about anything. I like you Renesmee, I feel that there is a very sweet, sincere girl under all that sadness."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"You're blushing! Haha, I haven't seen you blush since you first came here."

I looked down at my hands, folding them together. I sighed.

"They are alive, Renesmee, I have a very good feeling about it."

I gave her a weak smile. "I want to believe that they are, and I want to know if Jacob has found out anything yet."

"The Volturi had to be stopped eventually." Ellen reassured me. "How about we go watch a movie now?"

"Sounds good to me." I laughed. I finally felt happy for once.


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been really really busy. I have finals coming up that I have to study for, so I probably won't update until the beginning of next week. I hope you understand.**

**Oh and just so you know, Levi is a character that I created and is a wolf along with Collin, who I think was a wolf in Breaking Dawn but I'm not absoltuely sure.**

**They are important in this chapter that's why I brought them up. lol**

**Okay enough of my talk, enjoy :)**

Jacob POV

It was raining the whole time we were running on our way back to Forks. The atmosphere felt eerie as we ran through the woods. I concentrated on keeping my pace smooth and even. I wondered how Nessie was at the moment.

The skies were dark and cloudy as the rain started to fall. The drops running through my fur as I ran, pacing myself. I wondered how life was going to be now that this unfortunate incident happened. In just a few short hours I would be able to find out what happened to the most important people in mine and Nessie's lives.

***

This was it.

We were about a mile away from the clearing. I could smell gasoline. I slowed down the pace. I wanted to keep quiet just in case we were caught, that is, if the Volturi were the ones who won the fight.

I let out a low growl as shivers went down my spine. Embry looked over for a split second, then started walking towards the clearing, eager to finally see how the fight turned out.

We sauntered through the trees, keeping cover.

When I walked out from behind the trees….

My head started spinning.

There were two fire pits. I could see the body parts as they were slowly burning away. It was hard to see because of the flames, but I could make out someone standing next to one of the pits. Their eyes staring back as I came closer.

I was about eight feet away, staring back at those dangerous, dark eyes. Her brown curls tangled. Her clothes dirty and tattered.

"_Bella?"_

I ran faster, happy to see her alive.

It was Bella. She looked down at me. And before I could do anything, she hugged me as tight as she could, though she felt a little weak.

"Its over." She said in a low whisper. Her arms around my neck. I sat there, giving her the comfort she needed.

She looked up as Embry sauntered by my side. She stared at me curiously, her dark eyes piercing.

"Renesmee." She gasped.

I nodded, reassuring her that everything was okay back in Toronto.

I could make out other faces coming from behind the trees, they were holding body parts. They threw them into the tall flames, then turned my way.

Edward and Jasper stared back, their eyes dark as well. I looked Edward in the eyes, taking in how tired looking he was, though vamps couldn't sleep. He stared back, his expression haunted me in a way.

Bella let go of me, walking towards Edward, holding his hand.

No one spoke. We sat there for a moment. I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

Jasper started towards the trees in the direction of the house. Embry followed. I got up, but then looked at Edward and Bella, gesturing them to come with us.

Bella's head was snuggled tightly into Edward's neck, his hand on her head, eyeing me back.

_They were acting as if someone had died. _

_Did someone die?_

***

We all made our way to the Cullen house, taking our time. Even Edward, Bella, and Jasper took their time. They weren't acting like vampires, more like tired human beings. They were done for.

I could see some of the windows in the house were busted. Glass shards lay on the ground as we passed.

Esme made her way outside as she saw us, holding her breath. She stared at me the whole time.

Alice ran out the door and stood behind her, gasping as she saw me.

We all stood there. I took in each face, looking at their features, taking in the fact that they were alive.

I made the signal that I was going to phase, and made my way towards the shaded trees.

***

I stood in the living room. The furniture was torn. I stared out the busted window, the rain pouring down.

I heard a sigh behind me.

I turned and saw Bella staring back, a sob escaping her throat.

"Jacob." Was all she said.

That's when I knew that something was definitely wrong.

She placed her hands on my chest, sobbing. I patted her back.

She looked up, her eyes wide.

"Levi and Collin… They're……dead…"

She sobbed more.

I was shocked. My head started spinning. I couldn't think straight. I felt a tear come down my face, falling into Bella's tangled curls.

I sat down, staring out the window. Shards poking out where the glass broke.

_So this was it. This was how life was supposed to turn out for us? _

I was angry. They were so young. Their lives were taken right from them. They had a lot going for them. Collin was getting ready to go to college. Levi was only 17 years old. His free spirit touched all of us.

This was not how their lives were supposed to end. Their fate. Their destiny. I wished I could have been there, to make things different. They could be standing here today.

I buried my face in Bella's hair, patting her back.

***

I later saw Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and all of the other vampires that came to help. They just finished up gathering all of the body parts and throwing them into the fire pits, trying to hurry before the rain put out the fire.

Esme and Alice were cleaning up the house. There were now tarps over the broken windows, and the torn up couches were covered in plastic. Jasper was throwing broken glass shards into a bin.

Everyone did their part in helping out. We were all quiet, as nightfall came around.

The power suddenly went out. The rain was pelting down against the tarp, the wind shaking the house.

"I'll go find some candles." Rosalie sighed.

I turned and made my way towards the dining room where Edward sat. I sat down across from him.

"How is Renesmee?" he asked softly.

"Worried, but holding up fine." I sighed.

He read my mind as I pictured Renesmee right before I left, when we were standing outside saying our goodbyes, her expression hopeful.

"I thank you for keeping her safe. I appreciate what you have done for me, for Bella, for all of us."

"That was my mission. To keep her safe and reassure her that everything was going to be okay."

He stared back, hopeful.

"I would love to see her now. I miss her." He replied, a sad tone to his voice.

"But she can't come back. Not for awhile. This place is still dangerous, for a few Volturi guards got away, and have been coming back with newborn vampires trying to attack."

"Really? It's been a month and they are still coming back _even thinking_ that they are going to get another chance in killing you guys?!" I stood up. "And how did Levi and Collin die? Huh?!"

He sighed. "Sit down, Jacob."

I stared at him angrily, slowly sitting back down.

"The Volturi guards that got away have been creating newborn pacts that come in about 10 to 15. We have only had about two newborn pacts come our way along with their creator, the Volturi guard. We killed all of them. Three other guards got away, and are probably making a pact of their own to attack us, so we have been taking caution."

"And Levi and Collin?"

He let out a deep sigh, staring at me, his expression hard.

"Levi was killed shortly after you, Renesmee, and Embry ran. Demetri pounced on him and….snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Collin died when three Volturi guards came at him at once, throwing him against a tree, breaking all of his bones at once. He hit his head, was knocked unconscious, and by the time Carlisle got to him....he was pronounced dead."

I was shocked. I was angry at the world.

_This was not their fate_. _This was not the way they were supposed to die._

"What about Quil?"

_"_Quil is fine. He fell back when he saw two vampires following you and Renesmee, so he risked his life in killing them to save you and Ness. He broke is arm, but is doing fine."

"The rest of the pack is down in La Push. They come up every now and then, checking in. They took Levi and Collins' bodies. There was already a ceremony for them."

I stood up, walking away. I wanted to be alone for awhile. I needed to take this all in slowly.

My head wouldn't stop spinning.

**Review!**

**Sorry if your mad that Levi and Collin died. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey :) I was having a freakout on Sat. because the document manager wouldn't upload any of my documents, but the problem is fixed. **

**Oh and I decided to add Bella's POV in this chapter. If you like it, please review and let me know :) I might even add Edward's POV in another chapter.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Bella POV

I felt exhausted.

Most of all, I wanted to see my daughter again. I knew she was safe, and as long as she was alive and well, I was happy.

Life in Forks was as worse as it could possibly get. Though we defeated the Volturi, more vampire attacks have been coming our way. The house is damaged. Windows and walls have been broken, Furniture has been torn apart from newborns easily jumping through windows from every direction, pouncing on the first person they see, their eyes blood-red and out of control.

Looking at everyones' faces, well it showed on them too. Many of us were thirsty and mentally exhausted, but too afraid of leaving in too small of groups to hunt, for fear of more attacks.

Looking at Edward broke my heart. His face sullen, his eyes a daze.

He missed his daughter too.

Night came around and the rain finally stopped, leaving only the sounds of owls hooting in the distance. Jacob went down to La Push to stay with Billy for the night. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and a few of our helpful friends fighting alongside us from other covens decided to take the risk and go hunting. A vampire could only go so long without their blood.

I found Edward in his old room, reclining back in a chair, his hands on his face.

I came around and sat on his lap, taking his hands from his face and cupped his face, running one of my hands through his messy bronze hair. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know when things would turn around for us. I didn't know when this fight would end.

We may have defeated Caius, but there were more out there threatening to keep fighting.

The question was… would we be able to keep going?

***

Jacob POV

"Billy?"

I walked through the familiar door of my old house. It's been awhile since I've been back, and I'm sure the pack hasn't found out yet about Embry and I returning. Not for long though. I missed the love of my life. Having her in my arms right this moment would take me out of reality, which I so badly wanted.

It was quiet for a moment, then I heard his wheelchair squeaking as he rolled his way over to the front door.

His eyes widened when he saw me. He rolled his wheelchair to a stop, studying me. We didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'm sure you're probably trying to guess why I'm here?"

He sighed, not taking his eyes away from me.

"I've been keeping in touch with the pack, and the Cullens. No one knew you were coming."

I walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Billy wheeled over, his expression stern.

"Is there a reason that you're here? You're supposed to be with Renes- …"

"Renesmee's been worrying herself sick! She wouldn't eat for days at a time, or sleep. She's been having nightmares! All because she was afraid that someone got killed. I just came to check up on everyone, for Ness."

Billy just sat there, his eyes fixed on me. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep himself.

"Have you heard about Levi and Collin?"

My fists clenched tight. Hearing their names felt like a punch in the face.

"Yeah….I heard…"

"Jacob, don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault."

He grabbed my hands. I seemed to have calmed down a bit after that.

"I see you're stressed, Jacob, and I know you want this mess to be over as much as me and everyone else does. Levi and Collin are watching over the pack now. They are your guardian angels. They are much stronger now, and the spirits of wolves that have passed come together to protect the wolves of the present."

I closed my eyes. I wanted to believe that, but I wasn't feeling very optimistic at the moment.

"Stay here for tonight. Then I want you to go back to Renesmee. That is your number one priority right now."

"It always is, and it always will be. I will do whatever I can to make her happy."

Billy smiled. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

I said goodnight to Billy before I left on my way to my room, falling onto my very small bed, but not caring, for sleep soon came and overtook me with the sweet dreams of Nessie."

***

I woke up the next morning when Seth and Paul came crashing in through the front door.

I was still lying in bed, listening to the loud thumps and shuffling of feet as they made their way to my bedroom door.

I sat up as they walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Seth said.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to be in my own house anymore?"

"You're supposed to be with Renesmee. Why did you come back?"

"She wanted me to come back with Embry and check up on everyone. She's been worried sick. I'm going back today."

"Well, everything's cooled off a bit. There has been attacks here and there, but we've been holding up." Seth added.

Seth stood by my dresser, his eyes on me. Paul stood by the door, silent but with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh yeah everything's great, just great. We lost two pack members! You really think we've been holding up?!"

Paul shoved Seth into the dresser. He started shaking. I jumped off the bed and forced Paul off of Seth.

Levi was Paul's cousin, and Collin was a close friend of Paul and Sam.

"Cool it!"

Paul was getting better at controlling himself. He immediately stopped shaking, taking slow deep breaths, his eyes closed.

"You make it sound like everything's going to be okay, Seth. It's not! It's just getting worse." Paul said.

"The worst is over, Paul. Levi and Collin are in a better place now, watching over us." Seth said reassuringly.

"Seth's right." I added. "But that doesn't mean we can celebrate just yet. The Cullens are expecting about two, possibly three more attacks from the guards that got away."

I was quiet for a moment.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's running Patrol with Jared." Seth added.

"We'll let's get going. I want to talk to him."

I ran out the door to the edge of the trees where I phased, and ran to Sam, with Paul and Seth behind me.

***

Everyone gathered in a small clearing a few miles away from La Push. Most eyes were on me as I made my way around to Sam.

Jared growled at me, his teeth barred.

I stopped and glanced at him, letting out a low growl.

"_What's your problem?"_

"_My problem?" _He growled again. "_Why are you here?! Are you just going to check up on things and then leave like nothing ever happened? Oh I'm sure you're doing great up in Toronto!"_

That really got me going. Jared and I were just inches away from each other now. I snapped at him and he ran towards me, about to pounce on me.

He missed by a few inches, and I came around and pounced onto him. We started rolling until we hit a tree. We both broke free. I rolled onto my side and stood up. Jared was right across from me, barring his teeth. I dove for his neck. He let out a whimper, and then I threw him against a jagged rock. He let out another low whimper, but quickly got up and ran towards me. The next thing I knew I saw Embry come in between Jared and I as Jared crashed into Embry.

"_That's enough!" _Sam ordered.

Embry let out a big _humph _while Jared stood up, limping.

"_I care about you guys, and so does Nessie. You think I'm not gonna come and check up on you guys? We really wanted to know if you were okay, but I guess Jared doesn't mind my absence." _

I spit out those last few words, turning towards Jared.

Jared growled again, but Sam came in between us.

"_Don't even try to fight me Jared. We all know who's gonna win."_

I ran off towards La Push. I didn't slow down until I reached the top of a cliff overlooking First beach. I needed time to calm down and think straight.

I sat there for awhile, staring at the waves as they rolled towards the beach.

"_Jacob."_

Sam sauntered next to me.

"_I want to talk to you. There are a few things I want to discuss with you."_

"_Same here, but I've been too busy being harassed by people who don't even want me here."_

I stood up and turned to face Sam.

We both phased and joined up again, walking back towards my house.

Sam started again.

"The pack has been having a hard time since Levi and Collin….died."

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"They're just letting out their frustration and anger."

"On me? What did I do? I left to protect Nessie! I wanted to come back and see how you guys were holding up! Anything else I should be blamed for?!" I spat.

"Nothing is your fault. Not leaving with Renesmee, not Levi and Collin's death, and not this fight against the Volturi."

"Then whose fault is it? Huh? It's got to be someone's!"

I turned and put my face right in front of his.

"And don't even think that this is all Nessie's fault! She did _nothing_ to deserve this!"

"Jacob! Calm down! You're all worked up from Jared."

My body was rumbling. My fists were clenched tight. Sam placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Jacob. This isn't her fault either, and no, she didn't deserve this, but we are doing the best we can to protect our land and our loved ones, and that includes Renesmee."

I stopped shaking, and I looked up at Sam.

"The best thing you can do right now, is go back to Renesmee. We can handle ourselves. Keep Renesmee safe. Watch over her, love her, protect her. She needs you the most."

Sam was almost like a big brother to me. I respected him and the choices he made. I was eager to get back to Renesmee.

I went to go say goodbye to Billy and ran off to the Cullens' home. I met up with Sam, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett were all outside. Some of the wolves phased back and were now talking to some of them, filling them in on any activity, which there was none.

I phased and walked up to Edward, Bella, and Carlisle, who were all in a group talking.

Edward already knew what I was going to say. I could tell from the look on his face.

"I'm going to head back soon. I'm sure Nessie's anxious for me to get back now."

Bella gave me a weak smile. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and wished me a safe trip back. Edward just stood there. I could tell that he just recently went hunting. His eyes were gold. He looked more alive, not that he really was, but you know what I mean.

Edward smiled, and shook my hand.

"Keep her safe. Keep her happy… for us."

"Always."

I shook his hand, and said my goodbyes to everyone else.

Before I even had a chance to phase, hisses and snarls came from behind.

Everyone soon gathered around.

About over fifteen newborn vampires jumped into the air and landed ten feet away from us, along with their creator, a Volturi guard.

_Here we go. _

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is shorter than my other chapters but I really liked how I ended it. **

**Just so you know, I'm like.......hmm... almost halfway through writing this story. I have A LOT more coming for you guys :) **

**I will update soon,**

**Enjoy :)**

Jacob POV

There wasn't time to think. Howls sounded in the air as the rest of the pack came.

The newborns' hisses and snarls and the packs' growls sounded throughout the clearing. The first newborn, a medium sized blondie jumped in the air. I was his target. This was going to be too easy.

Before he landed I dove forward and ripped his left arm off. He was now lying on the ground face up. I looked away for a split second to see that everyone had a target of their own and were easily ripping newborn bodies to shreds. I turned back and tore off the rest of the limbs, then I snapped off his head and threw it into the fire pit.

I saw Seth struggling with one of the newborns. It was on top of his back, and Seth was doing his best to throw him off.

I ran towards Seth and jumped into the newborn on top of him, knocking the newborn off of Seth's back. She quickly jumped forwards into a crouch. She hissed, her expression fierce and wild.

I growled, my body rumbling. I sauntered slowly around her. Her expression went from wild to distraught.

Sam came up behind me, growling loudly.

"_Take her out. NOW." _

I pounced on her and broke her arms and legs and threw them into the pit along with the torso. I stared at the head of the newborn that was still lying on the ground. It's red eyes haunting. Rosalie finally came around and threw it into the fire pit, bringing me out of my reverie.

I looked around again only to see that the Volturi guard was left, with Edward and Carlisle holding him down against the ground.

"Are there any more coming? Tell me now." Carlisle replied with authority.

"I know you're going to kill me. Hahahahaha! So why would I tell you? There could be one more, maybe two? Hahaha!"

This guy was hysterical. I wanted to finish him off.

"I don't see much, but I know that he's seen another Volturi guard, making his own army." Edward said, reading his mind.

Edward looked at me, sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Jacob… _finish him_."

The pack circled in around the guard, careful that he wouldn't get away.

The guard opened up his arms and smiled, looking up into the sky.

"Kill me? Fine, go ahead."

I stood there for a moment, thinking about all the problems the Volturi caused for us. No one was going to hurt my family, my pack, or the love of my life.

I felt the anger build up in me, a fire in my veins. I ran and jumped onto the guard, violently ripping the arms, legs, and the head off of his body, and throwing them into the fire pit.

***

Nessie POV

It was night time, and I was anxiously waiting for Jacob to come back. He said he would be gone for at least two days. It was the night of the second day, and I was so ready for him to come back.

I lay on the couch by the tall window looking out over Toronto. I enjoyed looking at the bright city lights, the cars passing by, one by one. There were people down there who had their whole lives to live.

But I was living for the rest of forever.

For every person I saw, I wondered where they were going, and what they were going to do that day. Going to work, seeing family, enjoying the wonderful places and attractions that Canada had to offer.

But life wasn't that simple for me, at least… not right now.

***

I woke up in my bedroom, a throw blanket on top of me. I turned and glared at the bright red numbers on the clock that read 11:34 P.M.

_Ellen must have carried me in here._

I stared out the window. There were many stars lighting up the sky, lighting up the room.

Still half asleep, I got up and walked to the stairs when I heard a gasp.

I slowly woke up. "Ellen? What's wrong? Ellen?!"

I jogged downstairs and saw Ellen staring out the window, a smile slowly lighting up on her face.

I gave her a puzzled look until I looked out the window myself, and saw Jacob walking up to the house.

My eyes lit up when I saw his beautiful face.

"Jacob!"

I ran out the door and into Jacob's arms. He picked me up and swung me around. I kissed him passionately, missing the warm taste of his mouth on mine.

He put me down and stared into my eyes, and from then I knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Review! It makes me feel good when you do!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A lot of lovey dovey between Nessie and Jacob! lol be prepared! **

**Hope your enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

**The drama is going to settle down for a bit. I'm going to focus more on Jacob and Nessie's relationship for the next few chapters ;)**

**I added Edward's POV ;)**

**Enjoy! and please review!**

Nessie POV

Jacob and I were curled up together on the living room couch, watching the fire place as it crackled and light up the room.

We were silent for a while. I wanted to take in this moment, being wrapped up in his arms, listening to his slow but steady breath.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck. I felt his hand grab my waist tightly, and as soon as I lifted up my head his lips met mine.

I got on top on him and sat on his lap. I took his face in mine again and kissed him even harder. I wrapped my hands around his neck as his lips trailed down my neck.

I then remembered that Ellen and Kayden were home.

"Jake…" I moaned, trying hard to concentrate.

"Mmm?" He was going back up my neck and meeting my lips again.

Since I couldn't really talk, I put my hand to his cheek to try and tell him that Ellen and Kayden were still home.

He pulled away, gentle. He exhaled and I rested my head on his.

I listened to his breathing again, slowly returning to normal after being out of breath.

After a few more minutes of silence he carried me up to our bedroom.

***

I woke up at the crack of dawn. The sky played orange and yellow colors as the light streamed into the room. I looked next to me. Jacob lay peacefully sprawled out on the bed. I watched his chest rise and fall, his arm wrapped behind his head.

I snuggled up to his side and stared at his face, wanting so bad to kiss him. I decided to join him in his dreams. I placed my hand on his chest and in his sleep showed him of the two of us on First beach again.

_He was still beautiful as ever, wearing long, washed out denim jeans and a white T-shirt, while I was wearing dark denim Capri pants and a navy blue T-shirt. He smiled as he saw me, and I decided to tease him by running away. He chased me as I ran along the shore, the waves washing in and out, the sky shining on our faces. _

_He finally caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist while I started laughing. He put me down and I gave him a short, but sweet kiss. I playfully got up on my tippy toes and whispered into his ear._

"_You want more? You'll have to catch me again."_

_I ran off again, this time running into the water. He threw off his shirt and came after me, giving me his one of a kind smile and letting out a low chuckle. _

_I was knee deep in the water when he caught me again, wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering into my ear the way that made my mouth water for the taste of his. _

"_I caught you. Where's my kiss?"_

_I turned around and jumped on him, and we were making out passionately. Jacob led me back up to the shore, not taking his lips off of mine, and soon we found ourselves lying on the warm, soft sand. _

That was when I pulled Jacob out of our wonderful dream, and our lips met again. This time for real.

"Mmmmm." He moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He wrapped his hand into my hair and brought my face closer to his once again.

"That was a beautiful dream. We'll visit First beach as soon as we can."

He kissed me again, though it was short. We were out of breath.

"How about I make you some pancakes, and you tell me all about Forks?" I said, for I was curious to hear the news.

"Sounds good, love."

***

I set his lightly browned pancakes topped with butter and syrup in front of him and watched him chow down his breakfast, barely paying attention to mine.

"So…" I finally started after taking a few bites of my pancake. "Everyone is ok, right?"

He started eating slower, looking up at me and then staring back down at his plate. He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Oh, no. Jake? Jacob?! Who? Who was it? Please… _tell me_."

He sighed. "Your parents are fine. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper… all of them…they're fine."

I gazed at him curiously. "Then…then who was it? They're….they're not…dead... are they?"

I flinched at the end of that sentence, guessing what happened.

"Ness… Levi and Collin. They're…gone."

I sat back in shock. I knew them well. Levi was fun to hang with, and proud to be a part of the pack. It was fun to watch him at the bonfires the pack would hold from time to time. He would tell legends of the wolves and the Quiluetes, getting into the stories himself as he told them.

Collin had a bright future ahead of him. He planned to go to college and wanted to find the love of his life and start a family of his own. Now those dreams were no more.

I felt a tear streaming down my face. Jacob reached over and wiped it away.

"Don't cry, love. They're in heaven now, watching over us."

I didn't let myself cry too hard, but I couldn't help but let those few tears fall. It made me sad to know that they were gone. Two people that I would never see again.

I composed myself as best as I could while Jacob sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around me, comforting me.

"Anything else?" I whispered quietly.

"A newborn pact came right as I was about to head back here."

As soon as I was about to reply he interrupted me.

"I couldn't just leave, Ness. Everyone is alright and we fought them off easily."

I relaxed and sighed. I didn't even try to reply back to that. I knew Jacob was strong, but it was scary having him fight off a bunch of out of control newborns, even if he wasn't alone. I remembered my mother telling me how Jacob got hurt back when a vampire named Victoria made a huge newborn army and fought with my family along with Jacob and Seth. She told me how he was badly injured and stayed in bed for weeks. I kept that thought in the back of my mind ever since Jacob left.

"Everyone misses you, especially your father." He said quietly when I didn't reply.

I pictured my father's face of the last time I saw him, a pained expression on his face, for he was afraid of not knowing his daughter's fate.

"They are holding up pretty well. Tired, sick of fighting, but they are holding up well."

He rubbed my arm, comforting me, making me feel better. Though we lost two close friends, Jacob didn't let me sulk over it. It was one of the things I loved about Jacob. Ever since I was little, if something bothered me, he would do his best to make it go away and make me feel better.

***

Before I knew it, it was the beginning of December. The snow started falling and left a thick blanket all around the house. Jacob and I went outside to help Kayden shovel up the snow off the driveway.

Jacob and I were becoming more intimate with each other, only getting as far as a small make out session. He let me take my time with him, letting me go at my own pace.

We all laughed as we kept up a conversation with each other while shoveling the snow into the grass. Ellen was inside making Jacob and I dinner.

"Mmmm! Ellen can make some pretty good food." Jacob chuckled as we both stood still for a minute and took in the smell of Ellen's delicious lasagna.

I laughed, and playfully punched him. "Well let's get going on this and then we can eat, mister."

Kayden chuckled. He and Ellen were happy to see that I was more happy and lively.

"You two are lucky. I'd love to try some of that lasagna."

Jacob and I laughed. We talked about plans for the week. Analeigh was coming down soon to visit for a few weeks up until Christmas. Though she was busy, we talked a few times on the phone and were both very excited to meet each other.

We soon finished right when the darkness fell. We gathered inside and Jacob and I sat down to eat. Kayden sat down across from us finishing up reading the newspaper where he left off this morning while Ellen tidied up the kitchen.

"So, what are you two up for doing this Christmas? Anything you want? A certain place you would like to go? There are some pretty cool places to see here." She said to Jacob and I, glancing at us and smiling.

I looked up from my food and looked at Jacob, then at Ellen.

"You don't have to get me anything, really. I have everything I need, and I thank you for that." I smiled.

Ellen sat down across from me.

"Oh, but honey! I want to get you something! I really love celebrating Christmas. It's my favorite holiday."

I laughed. Ellen was a very enthusiastic person. Not as enthusiastic as Alice, but fun to talk and hang out with. I didn't want to make her sad by saying no again, so I gave in.

"Be careful. Don't get her anything to extravagant or else she will go all out on you." Jacob chuckled.

I nudged his arm. "Very funny." I laughed.

We finished eating and started washing up the dishes. We ran out of things to do and decided on watching a movie.

We popped in a comedy and snuggled up to each other on the couch. My eyes started drooping and the last thing I remembered, Jacob was carrying me to bed, his warm arms around me.

***

Edward POV

Things started to calm down a bit. The newborn pacts weren't coming around so quickly, and we were expecting at least one more.

It was December now, and the snow was falling quickly. Emmett, Jasper, and I were working on fixing the broken windows while Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were fixing everything that was thrown around and damaged inside of the house.

I ran down to the cottage with Bella. We missed our home away from home, our private sanctuary.

The place wasn't as damaged as the big mansion, but there were a few broken windows and a hole in the roof. Everything else was left in place.

We walked around and studied all the damage, I turned around and saw Bella walk down the hallway.

I found her leaning by the door of Renesmee's bedroom. I rested my hands on her shoulders. She placed a hand on top of one of mine, and sighed.

"I miss her so much." She said softly.

"So do I Bella. I'm sure we will see her soon."

Bella turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"I have an idea."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys for holding you up so long. **

**I don't know if you saw my profile but I had to get a new hard-drive for my laptop and I lost everything! I don't even have word document on here anymore! So I am using Microsoft Works at the moment, which has Word document on it.**

**So I should be good for now. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! **

**~Brooke~**

Nessie POV

Christmas was a week away.

Analeigh was coming soon, and I couldn't wait to meet her. I really wanted more people to talk to.

I was busy helping Ellen clean up the kitchen when the phone rang.

"I got it!"

I ran around the corner and found the phone laying on the end table. I looked at the caller ID.

It was my family.

"I miss you so much how are you? Is everyone okay? How is it over there? Are you holding up well?"

"Whoa there Nessie!" I heard Emmett laugh in the background.

"Am I on speakerphone?"

"Yes, Renesmee." I heard Alice's wind chime voice.

"Is mom and dad there?"

"We are right here." I heard my father reply. "How are you?"

"Good, good. I was just helping Ellen clean before you called."

"Is Jacob there?"

"Yes, hold on!"

I ran into the garage where Jacob was helping out Kayden rebuild his vintage 1967 Ford Mustang.

"Jake!"

The moment I walked in the garage Jacob had his head poked inside the car. When I called his name he moved too fast and hit his head on the roof.

"Ahh!" he let out a moan.

"Haha! Jacob! Guess who's on the phone?!"

He looked at me for a minute and his eyes lit up.

"The Cullens?"

I handed the phone over to him, a bright smile on my face.

Jacob pushed the speakerphone button.

"Hey, how are you guys?"

Kayden looked up from behind the back of the car, a friendly smile flashed across his face.

"What are you up to, Jacob?" My father asked, his tone firm. I knew my dad was curious as to what Jacob and I were up to without him around.

"Nothing much, just helping Kayden fix up his car."

"What kind of car?" I heard Emmett yell in the background. We all laughed.

"A 1967 Ford Mustang." Jacob replied.

"Ooooooh!" Was Emmett's reply. We laughed again.

"What are you guys planning on doing for Christmas?" My mother asked curiously.

I looked over at Kayden, then to Jacob.

"Umm, well Analeigh, Kayden and Ellen's daughter is coming to visit for about a week or two. We are going out on Christmas Eve. Ellen really wants to take me to the CN Tower, and we might go see some light shows."

It made me feel guilty that I was up here enjoying myself with Jacob while my family was in Forks taking care of crazy newborn vampires and fixing up the house. I can't remember the last time I heard of any of them enjoying themselves. Jacob told me not to feel guilty, and like he always told me, none of this was my fault.

"What about you guys? Have things cooled off there? Have any of you enjoyed yourselves at least a little bit?"

"Oh Renesmee, you're just like your mother." My father chuckled.

"Things have cooled off since Jacob's last visit." He said. Jacob and I were listening intently, Jacob's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards his chest.

"The last newborn pact came around last weekend. Everyone is okay. We are just working on fixing things around the house. Not much celebration is going to happen here this year."

I sighed.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" I heard my mother ask.

It's just that… it would be really nice to see you for Christmas. That's pretty much the only thing I want right now… is to see you."

I could feel the tears coming. A shiver went down my spine. Jacob must of felt me tremble for a second. He rubbed my arm.

"Oh Ness, I'm sure we will see you soon… very soon…"

My mind wrapped itself around that sentence. My mother said it like she meant it. But I didn't get my hopes up. They still needed to keep a close eye on everything back home.

"Okay."

My mother sighed.

"Renesmee, I love you. We have to go now. We love you and we will talk to you very soon."

"Umm, okay." I was sad. I didn't want to hang up.

"I love you. Be safe."

"Be happy." My mother replied.

I hung up the phone. I looked up at Jacob and gave him a weak smile. He then wrapped his warm, protective arms around me.

***

Jacob POV

Nessie and I were making our dinner tonight. Pizza made from scratch, and I had to give Nessie her props. She was an amazing cook.

Another one of the many things I loved about her.

I reached behind her and grabbed a piece of pepperoni. She laughed, turning around and stuffing more pepperoni in my face.

"Jake! There's not going to be enough if you keep eating it all!" She laughed. She reached up to my ear.

"You can feast on me until the pizza is done." She giggled.

I chuckled. "Mmmm, dessert before dinner, I like it."

She laughed even harder and brought her lips to mine. I picked her up and set her on top of the counter, not tearing my lips apart from hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, grabbing my hair tightly. I ran my hands up her thighs, then around her stomach, pulling her closer to me.

We stayed like that for about 15 minutes until we heard the front door open. Ellen just came home from work. Nessie and I broke apart, smirking at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" Ellen laughed.

"Ahh, nope. We were uh… just about to put the pizza in the oven."

Nessie was blushing. I couldn't help but chuckle. She turned around from the oven and smiled at me, chuckling.

Ellen laughed. "You two behave yourselves now."

I couldn't take my eyes off Renesmee. Our relationship was getting stronger, more intimate, and I was happy to know that she loved me, because I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Nessie POV

Analeigh arrived the next day. We drove to the airport and picked her up, exchanging 'hellos' and getting to talk to her in person for the first time. She was very friendly and sweet, just like her mother.

If only I could see my mother on Christmas.

But I didn't try to let that thought bother me. As long as they were safe and everyone was holding up well, I was happy.

We arrived back at the house. It was 7:30 at night, and Jacob and I were ready to crash after shoveling up all the snow and the excitement of seeing Analeigh. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I dragged Jacob with me to the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back and snuggling up to Jacob's warm chest.

Though my eyes were shut, Jacob gave me a short, sweet kiss.

I smiled, my eyes still shut. I reached for him again and found his lips, kissing him back stronger.

I pulled away and lay my head against his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ness. You are the brightest star in my sky."

I fell asleep, a smile on my face.

***

I heard the doorbell ring. I sat up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 1:37 A.M.

_Who would ring the door at this time of night?_

Jacob stirred when the doorbell rang again. His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hold on, babe. Someone's at the door." I reached down to him and kissed him, then I ran downstairs to the front room.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

My mother and father walked through the door, suitcases at their sides. I gasped.

Jacob was right behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

I couldn't speak. Was this real?

"Am I dreaming?"

My parents ran over to me and hugged me at once.

"Do you still think this is a dream?" My mother laughed. She kissed my head, brushing back my bronze curls away from my face.

"It is you. It really is you! You're here!"

I hugged them again tightly.

"So is this what you meant when you said that you would see me very soon?"

"Very observant." My father chuckled. "Yes, we were hoping you would catch on to that."

I laughed. We stayed up the rest of the night and talked. It was finally 4:30 in the morning when I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Hi! I really hope you like this chapter. I have been waiting to write this part of the story for a looong time, haha.**

**You will see why ;)**

**Please, as always, REVIEW! and tell me what you think :)**

Nessie POV

I was thrilled.

My parents were here for Christmas, Jacob was here with me, and I felt very blessed that everyone in my life was well and safe.

It was Christmas Day. I didn't ask for anything in particular, but, like Alice, Ellen went a little overboard with the presents.

I laughed to myself when I walked downstairs and made my way over to the tree, still half asleep. The tree was stacked full of presents! Though I wasn't one of the kinds of people who got excited to open presents, I put on a smile and thanked everyone for their gifts.

My mother was helping Ellen make Jacob and I breakfast. I could smell the ham, bacon, and eggs from across the room calling my name.

My father was on the couch watching me glance around. He smiled.

I smiled back. I skipped over to him and sat on his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Ness. I hope you got everything you wanted this year."

I laughed. "Yes. You and Mom are here and your safe. Really, that's all I wanted."

He kissed my head.

"I'm glad I could be here, and I'm glad that you are safe. Ellen and Kayden have taken very good care of you…and Jacob."

"You say that like it's a surprise. Jacob has always taken good care of me."

He sighed. "I can see that you and Jacob are getting a little more…serious now." He looked at me, his golden eyes captivating.

"Jacob is letting me take my time dad.

I said that sentence with authority. I didn't need my father to tell me how to handle my relationship with Jacob.

"I'm not trying to tell you what you can…well…" He paused, trying to think straight.

"Dad," I laughed grabbing his hands. "Don't strain yourself. Jacob loves me and is doing a very good job of taking care of me and helping me through the tough times. If I ever feel sad, or I feel like crying, he will be right there to catch me before I break down."

He looked back, sincerity in his eyes.

"You love him Ness. You should have what you want."

"Oh, dad. I love you."

I hugged him tightly. It felt good to sit and have a talk with my father. About Jacob, though, I wasn't sure why. I guessed that he was only trying to make sure that I was getting what I deserved. What I should have.

Did I deserve Jacob? Did he deserve me?

"It doesn't matter if you deserve him or not. If you love him, that's all that matters."

I was on the verge of tears. I was so happy. What could make this day even better?

Jacob POV

I was madly in love.

Yeah, I know it might sound a little corny, but it was true.

Renesmee took my breath away. She was a beautiful young woman now. I couldn't believe that 6 and a half years have already passed. I watched her opening her presents, a smirk on her face for I knew how much she didn't like receiving gifts. Her bronze curls hung halfway down her chest. The way she moved so gracefully, and that beautiful face of hers. It was her eyes that took my breath away. Those deep chocolate brown eyes…

Evening soon came around and the Christmas spirit started to die down. Everyone sat down next to the fire, joining in on small talk.

Renesmee was sitting in my lap on the couch next to the fire, her perfect angel face glowing.

We sat and stared at each other for awhile. Every now and then she would raise her hand to my face and trace my jaw, up to my cheekbone, then to my lips.

I took my hand and raised her hand to my mouth, kissing it.

I reached down to whisper in her ear.

"Come with me."

The next moment to come would be the moment that would change my life forever.

Nessie POV

I was confused. This better not be another gift. But it was Jacob. I'd do anything for him, and he looked a little anxious, so I was curious to know what he was up to.

He took my hand in his and led me outside on the back porch. There were white Christmas lights that hung around the porch, lighting up the sky, the snow glistening.

Jacob led me down a small path that was already shoveled up. White lamps were set on the path, lighting the way.

"Jacob," I laughed, staring into his beautiful face. "Where are we going?"

Jacob finally stopped at the end of the path, surrounded by tall, white frosted trees and over 3 inches of snow.

"Jake?" I was getting nervous now.

He rubbed my arm, chuckling, then he stared into my eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You are the love of my life. Since the day you were born I loved you. Our love grew, and I can't help but take my eyes off of you. You light up a room with your beauty, your amazing energy, and free spirit. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else,"

He bent down on one knee, and pulled out a small velvet box.

I gasped.

"Renesmee, will you marry me?"

I felt the tears coming. This amazing man wanted me to marry him, and I couldn't have been happier with anyone else.

"Yes…yes!" I nodded. He jumped up and picked me up, spinning me around. I was laughing and crying at the same time.

He put me down and kissed me, passion creating the fire on our lips.

He took my left hand in his and gently slid on the breath-taking diamond ring.

"It was my mother's." He said. "My father wanted me to have it. He knew you were the one to have it. It fits you perfectly."

That made me cry harder. I was so happy I couldn't express it in words.

I kissed him again. I placed my hands on his chest, and he placed his on my waist. I didn't take my lips away from his.

This was the best moment of my life, and I wouldn't want it any other way.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is very long. It took forever to write. I read over it a few times and I really like how it turned out. Oh, and if you still don't understand Analeigh's power, it's kind of like the movie Jumper . If you're still confused PM me ;)**

**There isn't going to be much more fighting and bad things happening, but there will be a few more surprises...**

**Enough of my talk, haha. PLEASE REVIEW! And enjoy :)**

Nessie POV

The Wedding wasn't going to be until the end of next year. Since we were not sure how safe it was for a wedding in Forks, or a wedding down here in Toronto meaning Forks would be left unprotected, things were just going to be very slow when it came to planning.

I sat up in bed and admired the diamond engagement ring Jacob gave me. I felt honored to have it, knowing that it was his mother's.

I wondered what his mother was like. I had only seen a few pictures. Jacob was too young to remember her, but he told me stories that his father told him. She was a dancer with long, slender legs, long curly black hair, and cloudy grey eyes. There was something about her eyes that I liked. Every time I looked at her pictures, her eyes looked mysterious, full of wonder and adventure. She looked happy, always. Jacob got that trait from her.

I saw a dark, russet skinned hand reach out and stroke my arm. Jacob went down my arm and stopped when he reached my ring finger. He raised my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

He gave me his favorite smile, and pulled me closer to him.

We lay there, the only noises were our quiet breathing. Jacob rubbed my back up and down making me relax deeply. It wasn't until Jacob spoke that brought me out of my daydreams.

"Ness, love, what would you say about living up here? As in permanently?"

I was completely taken by surprise. I didn't really put much thought into making plans if Forks didn't really work out for my family and I.

But Toronto was amazing. I had grown used to the place.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I'm going to be wherever you are." He added when I didn't reply, deep in thought.

I looked into his warm eyes and a smile spread across his face.

"You really wouldn't mind living up here?"

He started playing with one of my curls, wrapping it around his fingers.

"You seem fond of it here." His hands moved to my face, tracing my jaw line.

"Well… it reminds me of home in a way. The weather especially. And there are good places to hunt."

He wouldn't stop smiling. I thought his mouth was about to fall off of his face.

"What?" I added.

He looked into my eyes.

He was keeping a straight face. He was very good at that. I couldn't tell whether he was bluffing or not.

"How about we get up, and join everyone else downstairs." He added quickly, trying to change the subject on me. I didn't object, and soon we were dressed and on our way to the kitchen.

Analeigh greeted Jacob and I with some Blueberry waffles.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Thank you. How was your night? Speaking of night, what do you usually do during the night?" I laughed, but behind the laughter I was a bit curious. I caught her leaving the house a few times at around ten, a large gym bag around her shoulders, car keys in hand.

"Oh," She laughed. "I do contemporary and hip hop dance in London, but I also have some good friends here who dance as well. I meet up at my best friend Leo's house along with other vampires. He has a huge dance studio in his house."

I was pouring syrup on my waffles, thinking about what she had said.

"So there's more vampires around here, not just you and your parents?"

"Yes," she replied, her elbows folded neatly on the table, her golden eyes gleaming. "I've known them for over 20 years. We've danced together for a long time. I recently went with a friend to London and met with a coven there. I work for a dance company there."

I sat silent for a few minutes, twirling my fork around to drench my waffle in syrup. I chewed, then gained enough courage to ask the question.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but how old are you?"

She kept her eyes on me the whole time. I guessed she was watching me eat, fascinated because she wasn't half human like me.

"I'm 41 years old." She laughed.

"Wow that's pretty young."

"Yeah. My father was transformed in 1955 at 24, my mother in 1957 at 22, and then I was transformed in 1971 at the age of 16." She sighed deeply.

I felt horrible for bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry. I should have never asked that."

"No, it's ok, its just that the first 10 years of my… new life weren't easy. It felt weird… Never sleeping, not being able to eat human food like you… having to hunt… for animals of course. I was taught that right from the start, but even killing an animal made me feel like a monster. I got used to it eventually."

"And you're happy now?"

She seemed to brighten up. "Yes, especially with the cool gift I have."

"I remember Ellen telling me something about your gi-"

Out of thin air she disappeared. Jacob came back into the kitchen then.

"Uh… Ness? What's the look for?"

"Umm…..Analeigh just…disapeared?"

"Well yeah silly they run faster than lightning strikes."

No…but…Analeigh just like, she just…disappeared right out of thin air right in front of me! I'm not joking!"

Just then Analeigh appeared right behind Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped.

A thin, invisible cloud withered away in thin air.

"That's the portal I leave open when I go from one place to another. Its only open for a few short seconds, and then it disappears."

She laughed. "It's fun to play tricks on people, and oh, did I mention, I can travel anywhere in the world without having to pay for a plane ticket or even without having to worry about _running." _

"Can you take people with you?"

She sighed, sounding frustrated. "Well I've tried, but it's hard to concentrate on the place I want to go because I have to transport another person also besides just myself. Humans can't jump through the my portals."

"Can I see you do that again? It's pretty cool."

"Sure, where should I go?"

"Hmmm…. Stand at the end of the table and jump to… the armchair in the living room."

With a smirk on her face, she stood across the table from me and "jumped" right out of thin air. I leaned over the table to look in the

living room, and sure enough, she was there, a huge smile on her face.

Jacob just stood watching, a weird but funny expression on his face.

I laughed. "What's up with you?"

He turned to look at me, chuckling.

"And I thought your dad's mind reading was enough for me to handle! Vampires and their gifts…" He muttered.

I giggled.

Analeigh came back into the kitchen and sat down across from me again.

"Do you have a gift?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. I can show people my thoughts." I smiled.

"Ahh, cool! Can you show me something?"

I laughed. I reached over the table and touched her hand. At first she jumped, but slowly relaxed. I showed her a memory of Jacob and I having a snowball fight one winter in Forks when I was younger. And then another memory when Jacob and I were climbing a tree, but a branch broke and he fell. It wasn't far, but I remembered I couldn't stop laughing. When it was over I gently eased her out of the memory.

"Wow, that is nice! She looked at Jacob and giggled."

"Thanks." I giggled along with her.

Jacob looked over at us from the counter, coffee in hand. Apparently he was reading the newspaper.

"Have difficulty climbing trees, Jacob?" She laughed harder.

I glanced at Jacob, my cheeks turning beet red from the laughter. My stomach hurt.

"Very funny. I remember that time." He shook his head, chuckling.

I noticed for the first time that it was only the three of us in the house.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking out the windows in the tall French doors, then back at Jacob and Analeigh.

They looked at each other, smiles on their faces, when they noticed my attention was turned towards them again, they quickly glanced back at me and shook off the smiles, trying not to raise any questions.

"Really now? Something's going on, and apparently everyone else knows except for me!" I whined.

I heard a loud jingle down the hallway.

"Oh, that's my phone, I'll be right back."

Analeigh left. Jacob got up with his coffee and came around to sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"We have a…surprise for you." He smirked.

I groaned. "You know I don't like surprises, though the one you gave me recently was amazing." I reached my face up to his, kissing him.

When we let go he sighed, not taking his gaze off of mine.

"I think you'll like it." He said in his lovely husky voice.

I sighed. I gave up, since I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Well, when am I going to find out this…surprise?"

"Tonight." He whispered, staring down at the ring on my finger.

What could be another surprise? I already had everything I needed and more.

***

Later that night, as I was anxiously waiting to find out my surprise, my father's cell phone rang.

The happy, relaxed expression that was on his face for days suddenly melted away into the strained, stressed out expression that I saw when he first came to visit.

"Okay," He answered into the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose. He glanced my way.

"We are on our way." He hung up.

"Renesmee," He said sadly. "Your mother and I have to leave now."

I felt a pang knock me in my stomach. "Why? Why so soon? Is something wrong?" I knew that last question wasn't really a question, because the look on his face told me something was very wrong.

He sighed. "There has been another vampire attack. Everyone is ok, but we weren't prepared at that moment. Not all of the pack was there and Jasper had an arm ripped off. Carlisle saved him in time. Apparently we were wrong. There's going to be more attacks. I'm so sorry Nessie."

He walked over to me and hugged me tight. I couldn't hold back the tears. Though I knew my parents were strong, I was afraid of the string of possibilities that could happen to them.

"Don't worry, Nessie. You worry enough. I want you to be safe, and you are."

We didn't let go. He stood there rocking me back and forth while I cried silently. After a few minutes I pulled apart from him.

"I'm okay now. I sniffled."

He chuckled, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Will you promise me that you will be careful?" I pleaded.

"I always have. I will do anything to keep you safe, Nessie."

We hugged again and quickly pulled away.

"You should go say goodbye to your mother. We have to leave tonight."

"Um…okay…" I said silently.

I walked down the hallway to the guest room where my parents were staying. Apparently my mother already heard the news and was already starting to pack. I stood next to her.

She looked up, her face a canvas of mixed expressions. Sad, stressed.

She let out a deep sigh, and pulled me to her chest.

" I love you mom." I whispered sadly.

"I love you too Renesmee. I thought it was all over."

I hugged her tighter. "Be safe."

"Always." She replied. "Be happy."

I looked up and smiled.

She sat me down on the bed with her, rubbing my arm.

"We won't be able to come with you when everyone shows you our surprise. I'm sure you will love it. You've grown up so much. You're a young woman now." She said, looking at me, then glancing out the window into the star covered night.

"I don't want you to worry. Everything is going to be okay." She reassured me.

I didn't want to stress her out any more, so I hugged her and told her I'd do my best.

***

My parents quickly left. I felt empty again. But I kept my promise to my mother, and tried to put on a bright and happy face.

"Get ready, love." Jacob said as he walked into our room.

"For?" I asked.

"Your surprise." He said, his smile gleaming.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked when I saw him throw on a light jacket and tennis shoes.

"Yes. Hurry. I'm anxious to show you."

I quickly placed my bookmark in my book, threw on my shoes and jacket, and made my way down the stairs where everyone was already ready to go, keys in hand.

I was puzzled. I really wanted to know what was up here.

We got in Ellen's car and drove down a steep hill, passing by tall trees and mountains of snow. I kept glancing at Jacob and Analeigh who were sitting in the back with me, smirking.

I looked back out the window. We turned into a short, snow-covered road. The ride was only about 20 minutes long. We stopped in front of a huge, two story house. It was very modern-looking. There were tall windows and a huge front door.

"Does someone live here?" I asked. Dazzled by the beauty of the house.

"You'll see." Analeigh said, a bright smile on her face.

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. There were lights on in the house already. Though I was very confused, I was dying to see why we were going inside.

Kayden took the house key from the chain and unlocked the door, gesturing me to go in first. I hesitated, but slowly walked in.

I was amazed. The house was beautiful. The floors were all light wood. The walls were white, with beautiful artwork hanging all around. Everything looked very modern and contemporary.

"How do you like it?" Jacob said, following me around as I strolled through the house.

"It's…breath-taking." I said, still walking, slowly.

"What would you say if I told you this was… our house?"

I quickly turned around, a million thoughts running through my head.

"Are you serious? There's no way." I whispered, walking up to him.

He grabbed my hands. "This is our house Nessie. _Our_ _house."_

I was speechless. Was this for real?

My mouth fell open. I stared into his eyes, and when he said _our house, _I pressed my lips to his.

He picked me up and swung me around. I laughed.

"So you like it?" He asked.

"Yes, Jacob, I do, but…how-"

"Your parents, Carlisle, and Esme helped pay for it. Esme and Ellen helped with the interior part of the house. They really want you to feel comfortable here."

I gazed into his eyes. I couldn't ask for anything else. I was so happy. I was going to marry the man of my dreams, and now we had a house of our own.


	23. Chapter 23

** A/N: Hi! Sorry I held you guys up for so long! **

**Let's just say... this chapter is going to get a little... interesting. **

**Oh! And have you guys seen the new Eclipse trailer?! "Squeals" lol I love it! **

**I'm soooooooo excited! **

**lol anyways, REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and I will update very soon ;)**

Nessie POV

Before I knew it, March came around. Jacob and I settled into our new home nicely. It was a thudding reminder of home back in Forks, but in a good way.

Analeigh was back in London, dancing. Ellen and Kayden would come over every other night to see how Jacob and I were holding up.

Things were pretty calm the last few months. Ellen was helping me with planning the wedding. Mostly on when I want to have it and what the theme would be. Every time I sat down to talk about it, I had to take a second to breathe, because I was going to marry

Jacob.

I couldn't be happier with anyone else.

Jacob POV

"Renesmee?"

I turned the corner to find her standing by the window. The rain was coming down hard.

I spent all of my time with Renesmee. She was my best friend, and soon to be…

My wife.

It was amazing to think about, because I never thought I would end up with a girl as special as her.

I would get lost in my thoughts every time I saw that ring on her left hand, catching my attention. I would get deep into my thoughts to the point where Ness had to snap me back into reality. She let out a small giggle when I told her that.

She turned to look at me, and before I could even blink she was snuggling up to me in my arms.

She led me into the living room, pushed me onto the couch, and brought her lips to mine.

I pulled her closer to me, grabbing her waist tightly. She moved her hands under my shirt and raked her fingertips down my chest. Soon things got a little more intense. She ripped my shirt off and when I sat up she pushed me back down on the couch.

Our heated moment stopped when the power went out. We were out of breath, and in total darkness.

I listened as her breath became slow and even. I had her wrapped in my arms, her warm breath on my neck.

Nessie POV

I helped Jacob look for the flashlights Ellen told us where they were around the house. I forgot where they were and gave up when Jacob finally found them. I had a tendency to be a little bit of a klutz in the dark.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Every time he touched me it was like a tingling sensation ran through my body.

"What do you want to do?" he asked softly.

I turned towards his face.

"Well…there's not much to do right now," I laughed. "Let's just go to sleep."

Jacob picked me up and carried me in his arms upstairs to our bedroom. I giggled and shined the flashlight in his face a few times.

"Don't run into anything!" I laughed.

"I'm not the only one who needs to worry about that."

"Hey!" I playfully slapped him.

He chuckled.

He set me down in our room, a big white room with a big painting hanging over the bed. There was a tall window with sheer grey curtains, and next to the window was the king size bed that looked very comfortable and inviting. There was also a huge bathroom along with our closets on the other side of the bed.

I stripped down to my underwear and t-shirt and crawled into the bed. Jacob soon joined me. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his face in my hair. Jacob and I usually left each other alone when we slept, but this was nice too.

***

I woke up to the smell of warm pancakes and fresh coffee. _Jacob must of made breakfast. _I thought.

Before I could get up, Jacob came in with a tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a fresh cup of coffee. I smiled.

He set the tray on top of me and sat next to me. The food looked amazing. I gazed at him for a moment.

"Thank you." I said softly, then giving him a kiss.

"Anytime, Ness." He kissed my neck, then started twirling my hair around his fingers.

He watched me as I took my time eating. I was finally full when I got to the bacon, so I let Jacob have them.

I turned to him and stuffed the bacon in his mouth.

"Mmmmm."

He kept his eyes on me. Our faces, inches apart. I couldn't resist the taste of his warm lips. I smashed my lips into his.

***

That night, Jacob and I walked down to a small stream that ran through our backyard. He had his arm wrapped around my waist securely.

"Babe, do you mind if I… phase?" He turned to look at me, his eyes soft.

"Go ahead." I said softly, smiling.

It was awhile since I last saw him as a wolf.

He disappeared into the trees. A few minutes later he came back out towards me slowly. He walked around me and rubbed his head on my leg. I laughed, brushing my hands through his fur.

He sat down and gestured me to lay with him. We spent a few hours looking up at the stars. I was laying against Jacob's stomach, running my hand through his russet-colored fur.

I must of have fallen asleep, because Jacob gently nudged me, trying to wake me up.

I got up and waited for him to phase back. He wrapped his arm around me once again, and we slowly walked back up to the house.

When we walked back into the house, Jacob locked the door and then turned to me, his eyes smoldering.

I knew what was about to happen.

I led him to the stairs. His mouth going up and down my neck. When we reached our bed he threw me down and pressed his lips to mine. I helped him pull my blouse up and over my head. I felt his hard muscles as my hands went up his chest and down his shaped biceps. My body was tingling at the touch of his warm hands as they went down my thighs.

He suddenly paused, he warm breath on my neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I breathed, out of breath.

We continued, freeing our minds of everything but each other.

***

The sunlight shined in my face as I opened my eyes. I was laying on his chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath he made.

I stared at his face. He looked very peaceful. His eyes slowly opened, and he smiled when he saw me.

I snuggled up to him, and we lay there together, watching the sun as it rose into the sky for the start of a new day.

***

The next few days I was feeling a bit nauseated. I would stuff my face and then I wouldn't want to touch one bite of my food. I slept in a lot also. Jacob was concerned.

We were laying on the couch together, watching a movie, and after having a few pieces of popcorn, my mouth became bitter, and the sick feeling came back. I felt my stomach twist into knots, and I jolted to the bathroom.

I made it just in time. Jacob held my hair as I continuously hurled up my lunch and my dinner, along with the bowl of popcorn. About ten minutes later I was done, resting my forehead on the toilet seat. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, wiping a towel over the sweat on my face.

I looked up at him. His expression anxious and concerned.

All of a sudden I felt tears come to my eyes, and I suddenly felt bad for scaring Jacob like this.

"I'm sorry Jake, really I'm-"

He put his finger to my lips.

"Shh. Don't be. Ness, love, you've been throwing up for the past few days now. You probably have food poisoning.

Then it clicked.

I was without a doubt…

_Pregnant._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, a few announcements to be made. **

**_THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! _**

_**This is going to be the last chapter of The First Sunrise . **_

**I am going to have a sequel to The First Sunrise, and I would absolutely love it if you guys plllleaaasssee! Keep reading my stories! **

_**I don't know what I am going to call it yet, but no worries, I will start writing probably by Wednsday for the sequel.**_

**_I thought this was a good way to start the sequel. _**

**_So please, review, I LOVE WHEN YOU DO! And I will post a reminder when I have the Sequel ready for you guys to read. _**

**_Thank you, for all the reviews and great feeback. _**

**_I can't wait for more :)_**

Nessie POV

_Two weeks later_

I never told Jacob that I was pregnant. I was afraid of what he would say, what he would do. I thought if I told him that he would flip out and explode right in the living room, so I decided I would wait and put off telling him for as long as I could.

I kept track of my eating and sleeping habits. I didn't have a pregnancy like my mother did with me… thankfully.

I started wearing sweatpants and anything that would cover the small bump that was starting to appear.

I walked into the bathroom when Jacob wasn't around and pulled up my shirt, staring straight at the little bump that was starting to show. I gazed at it, feeling around my stomach. I suddenly felt more scared.

I was going to have a baby.

I started becoming dizzy. What if I had a birth like my mother did with me? I felt horrible for what I did to my mother, tearing through her frail human body, giving her those last painful human memories. She told me to shake it off, that she would never ever regret having me.

"Ness?" Jacob asked, his voice coming closer.

I quickly pulled down my shirt and turned to look at him.

I smiled, trying to act normal for him.

He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you okay, love?" He came and wrapped his arms around my lower waist. I got nervous, afraid he would feel my bump.

"Yes, of course." I gave him a quick kiss and pulled away from his grasp, suddenly craving something good to eat. My mouth was watering from hunger.

"Jake, what do you want for dinner?" I asked on my way downstairs, through the hallway and around the corner to the kitchen. He followed, his footsteps right behind me.

"Uhhh…" He responded. He was eyeing me curiously. Damn, he was observant.

I opened up the pantry closet, finding a box of spaghetti noodles and a jar of tomato sauce. I filled up the water, and put the pot on the stove to boil, with Jacob staring at me the whole time. It was making me uncomfortable.

While I waited for the water to boil I leaned over the counter and stared at Jacob, trying to annoy him so he would stop staring, but still, he kept his eyes on me the whole time.

I was annoyed. I kept thinking in my head…

_Jacob… go away. You're making me nervous._

_Stop staring! I wonder what he's thinking? What is he thinking about? _

_Geez, I wish I had a gift that could make people do what I wanted them to, like making Jacob stop staring at me. _

_Jake….Jacob…..!_

My mind was racing with all of these thoughts, but I kept my cool. I had my poker face on.

He sat on a barstool and leaned over the bar, keeping his eyes locked on every single move I made.

I kept my mouth shut, afraid to say something wrong. He was probably going to register every single word I said also, but I did glance up at him a few times, giving him a sly smile. His eyebrows arched, taking in the lovely dinner that I was busy making.

I wanted to laugh. This was too funny. The silence was humorous to me.

I made him his plate and sat down with mine. I didn't want to finish before he did, because then he would definitely ask questions. He wasn't the only observant one.

Once he finished, he had the nerve to sit there and watch me eat. Now I was getting very annoyed.

I ate slowly, wanting so bad to stuff the plate down my throat. That's how hungry I was.

I kept my eyes on the plate, until he broke the silence.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You have been very quiet the past few days. Is something bothering you? Do you feel okay?" He asked, brushing my hair behind my ear.

I had to think of something.

There was actually one thing that was bugging me.

"Well…" I started, swallowing my food. "I feel…kind of…well… I just need some fresh air. I need to get out of this house."

He was quiet for a minute.

"Do you want to go down to Ellen and Kayden's house?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to have them find out so soon either.

I started to feel the dizziness come back. I had all these thoughts running through my head, and I actually really needed to get a breath of fresh air.

I couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Jake, I…I think I'm going to take a nap."

His eyes got bigger. I needed him to stop worrying over me.

"Is there something wrong? Really? Ness, love, you can tell me _anything."_

"No…Umm…I just…want to be alone for awhile. Clear my head."

He stared at me. His forehead creased. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Go take a nap then. Do you mind if I go for a walk? Maybe phase? I haven't in awhile. I don't feel used to it anymore."

"Sure. Go ahead." I whispered softly.

I gave him a kiss, then made my way upstairs to my room and crawled under the blanket.

***

Jacob POV

There was something wrong with Renesmee.

I kept a close eye on her, ever since she started getting sick. She slept in longer than I did too.

A few possibilities ran through my head.

When she first got sick, I was pretty sure she had food poisoning. She was throwing up almost everyday for a whole week. Then it stopped.

She slept in a lot. _Its probably a sign of depression? _I thought. She had a lot on her shoulders the past few months.

I sighed.

I phased and walked by the stream. The snow was now gone and spring was almost here. There were rain showers almost everyday now.

I sat down by the stream, Renesmee still on my mind.

_Was she afraid to tell me?_

_***_

Nessie POV

I was a month along. I was guessing that this was going to be a normal pregnancy. That made me relax a little more.

I couldn't hide this from Jacob anymore. Physically or emotionally. I had to tell him soon.

We were acting very awkward around each other. Every time I got the courage to tell him the news, I chickened out.

I finally realized that this wasn't fair. I wanted to be around Jacob and not have to keep anything from him. He was my soul mate, and I was going to have _his_ child.

I prepared myself, but when I looked in the mirror, I felt scared again.

_I felt a tear stream down my face._

I wanted this baby, but I didn't want Jacob to think of me differently.

_What if he thought it was going to turn out like my mother's pregnancy with me?_

I couldn't put anymore stress on me, or the baby.

With tears still streaming down my face, I made my way downstairs to where Jacob was. He was sprawled across the couch, the remote in his hand, flipping through the channels, when he saw me and my tear stained cheeks he sat up right away.

He turned off the TV and stood up, coming towards me.

I backed away.

"Jacob," I said, my voice shaky. "I need to talk to you."

His mouth opened, then shut. I took his hand in mine, and led the way outside to the porch, the sun starting to set.

I walked down the porch steps and led him to the stream.

"Ness?" He asked, puzzled.

I stopped. I turned around to face him and took a deep breath.

I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. My bump was visible now.

I moved his hand around my bump, keeping my eyes on his face the whole time.

His eyes went huge, and he finally understood.

"Jacob. I'm pregnant."

This was the moment I was not prepared for.

His reaction.

His eyes went from my stomach to me. Instead of the angry, shaking figure I pictured him to be in my head, he was calm, quiet, and very still.

A minute passed. He finally took a breath.

He pulled me closer to him. Then put his arms on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Ness. Why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I…" I needed to take a breath. He let me take my time.

"I was afraid…that you would be…angry."

"Well, I'm scared Ness! How long have you been keeping this from me for?" He asked, an edge to his voice.

"A month. Remember Jacob? Our first time?"

"A…A _month?! Why? Ness! What if this is like your mother's pregnancy with you?! Ness! I don't want to lose you!" _

He was hysterical. He walked back and forth, his hands on his face.

"Jacob, this feels like a normal pregnancy. I think the baby is like you, not me."

" _I want this baby. I want to bear your child."_

I said this, my voice no longer shaky. I felt strong now, relieved to have this secret off of my shoulders.

He sighed, turning back to me, holding me tightly.

"Tommorrow, we are going to Kayden so he can give you a check-up. I want to know that you really are going to be okay. I love you too much for anything to happen to you."

He had a hand in my hair, and his other hand on my stomach. I put my hand on top of his.

I wondered what the future held for me…

For Jacob…

And our child.


	25. Author's Note

**Hey! I just posted the sequel to The First Sunrise. **

**It's called ****Midnight Sky: The Sequel**.

**So please, the readers who have been giving me lovely reviews and take the time to read my story, thank you! Please be sure to check the sequel out, and once again,**

**Thank You. **

**Without you guys, I wouldn't have the inspiration to keep on going. **

**Love you lots,**

**~Brooke~**


End file.
